Tales of two brothers
by Kenpachi Ikari
Summary: Chapter 9 up now! Finally I know!
1. Chapter 1

Toya was walking around following his brother Renton who kept glancing back to check to see if Toya wasn't in any of the Game shops. "Hey bro, can I get some money please" Toya yelled at Renton. Renton sighed and stopped to turn to his brother. "Toya, you know what grandpa said, not to give you money okay" Renton told Toya. Toya looked at the ground and sighed.

"Man that old guy never let's me do anything for god sakes" Toya Thought. "Now come on Toya let's get going, I hear there is a new ref board at the edge of town" Renton yelled running ahead of Toya. Toya looked up and started after him. After about 30 minutes of them racing to the shop they arrived there. "I……beat…..you" Renton said between breaths. Toya was breathing just as hard as Renton was and chuckled. "I….let…you…win…slowpoke" Toya said between breaths. After about 3 minutes of resting Renton stood straight up and walked into the shop with Toya standing outside.

"Hey welcome back Renton, what can I do you for" The shop owner greeted. "Nothing much I just came to check if you had a new board yet" Renton said. "Hmm, no shipments came in and I'm glad they're not" The shop owner sighed. "Why not, don't people buy them?" Renton asked. The owner just sighed and looked at Renton. "There is no lifting air here so people can't lift and if they can't lift they don't need boards" The owner sighed. Renton looked away. "I'll buy two boards please" Renton said trying to cheer the owner up. The owner smiled and handed Renton two of his best boards. Just as Renton was going to pay the owner told him. "Don't worry about it, I owe it to my First and last customer". Renton thanked him and turned to leave the shop.

"Hey, It's about time you came outta there" Toya smirked. "Ah shut up Toya, just be happy I even decided to get you a board" Renton yelled throwing the board at Toya who was a little slow on the uptake. The board collided face first with him causing him to fall on the ground. Renton busted into laughter at the sight of Toya's dazed face. After awhile they were walking home and slightly bumping each other.

"Well atleast the old man won't be back for atleast a week so we can practice" Renton said. Toya smirked and pushed Renton over and ran yelling "Race ya to the house". Renton ran after him and crashed him into the ground. They continued thrashing about before they heard a loud bang. "What was that" Renton asked Toya who looked just as confused as him. The heard the Bang yet again and looked around for the source of the sound.

When they saw nothing they noted it off as Thunder. So they continued walking toward their house outside of their grandpa's shop. Bang, they looked at eachother and then looked behind them. They both saw something approaching from down the street and saw a black and white blur coming towards them. Toya and Renton wanted to run but they were glued to the spot.

It was getting a closer and closer with each passing moment, until finally the blur became clear and they noticed it was two LFOs fighting. One was nearly all black except for its eyes which were shaded with red and the other was nearly all white with red over the front of it. They were speeding toward Renton and Toya who were still rooted to the spot. When the LFOs got close enough, they saw the heads of the LFOs turn toward them.

The LFOs broke apart and tried to lift outta the way. One of them managed to get into the sky just over Renton and Toya's house before it did a Half back Drop turn making Renton smile in awe. That smiled didn't last long because right afterwards The LFO crashed right into their house. "Ahhhh, our stuff was in there" Renton and Toya both yelled. The other LFO dropped right to the ground when the other let it go.

The boys just stood there looking back and forward from the two LFOs sitting there silently. Then the silence was broken when they heard the Cockpits of the LFOs open. They continued to stare back and forward until a figure came from the White LFO. Renton and Toya watched as the figure looked at them with the moonlight illuminating its figure. When the Figure moved its head into the light Renton's mouth flew wide open while Toya on the other hand just simply stared at the figure.

It was a girl's face, whose hair seemed to bring out the best in the moon's light. The other pilot had gotten out of the cockpit too while the other's were staring at the Girl. "Who is she" Renton whispered to Toya. Toya simply shrugged and looked at the other LFO and that's when his mouth nearly hit the floor. Standing there was another girl who was almost the complete opposite of the blue haired girl. She had long red hair that glistened in the moon light making it look like it was crimson.

Just then there was a gunshot and Renton grabbed Toya to the ground. When Toya looked around he saw the blue haired girl with a Pistol shooting at the red headed girl who had taken cover behind her own LFO. "Ha you missed me Eureka" The red head yelled. "I won't miss again Anemone, this ends here" The blue haired girl yelled back. There was another gun shot and it sounded close to Toya's ear.

Just then Toya felt someone pick him off the Ground and held their arm around his neck, then he felt something cold touch his head. "Ohh Eureka, if you don't surrender I'm gonna kill this kid" Anemone said pointing the Gun to Toya's head. Toya was in sheer panic as to what to do but he didn't let it show on his face. "No let him go" Renton yelled getting to his feet. "Be quiet little boy or else" Anemone said. Eureka was looking on the situation, thinking of what she could do. Just then the person holding Toya started to sway to from side to side still pointing the gun at the white LFO.

She continued this and then she started to sweat. When Renton saw this he jumped into action grabbing Toya and pushing Anemone away from him. Anemone was about to shoot but her legs gave away and she fell on her back. Toya just looked at the girl until out of the Corner of his eye he saw a crimson like liquid coming down from her shoulder. When he trailed the liquid he noticed a small hole in her side.

"Renton, she's hurt" Toya told Renton. Just then they heard footsteps coming toward them from the White LFOs direction. Before they could react Renton and Toya were pushed aside by Eureka. She was aiming the gun right at Anemone's head. "No leave here alone" Toya yelled. He pushed Eureka away from Anemone just as she pulled the trigger. Toya stood in front of Anemone while Eureka got off the ground.

Toya just stared at Eureka with a glare in his eyes. "Move out of my way" Eureka said approaching Toya. "No way, I'm not just gonna sit here and watch someone get killed" Toya said. He had finally got a little Confidence but it was still little. "She does not deserve to live" Eureka said calmly. "Everyone has a right to life, even her so back off" Toya yelled. Eureka walked even closer with her gun raised.

Renton saw this and tackled her to the ground pushing her gun away from her. She began to flail on the ground trying to get free. Toya looked behind him and saw that Anemone was starting to shiver. Renton continued to try and hold Eureka down but with little success. Toya looked from her Renton to the gun. He ran and picked the gun up aiming it at Eureka. Renton released her and she quickly got to her feet. She stared at the gun that was currently pointed at her.

"Put that gun down, it's not for little boys you know you might get hurt" Eureka said walking toward Toya. Toya pulled the trigger. Eureka stopped walking and looked at her shoulder which had been grazed. "You need better aim than that" Eureka said as she once again started to approach Toya. Toya aimed the gun at her again and she stopped in her tracks. Renton looked at her for a second. She started to sway and fell down.

Renton went to check on her and noticed she was out cold. "So what do we do about them" Toya asked. "We might as well help them, I mean it is about to ran" Renton said. The air outside was starting to get colder and colder. "So let's get them into the shop, we'll come back for the LFOs later" Toya said picking up Anemone and putting her arm around his shoulder. Renton nodded and did the same with Eureka.

They took the two of them to their grandfather's bedroom and put each on one side. "Well that should do it" Toya said after wrapping up Anemone's gun wound. "So what do we do when they wake up" Renton asked. Toya looked at Renton and said "I thought you were gonna think of something". Renton sweat dropped then looked back at Toya. "Fine I have an idea" Renton said.

He whispered into Toya's what he was thinking and it made Toya smile. "Well that might work but for right now let's get some sleep" Toya said gesturing to the couches. They lay awake for about a few hours before they started to get tired. "Well see you in the morning" Renton said to Toya. "Yeah, I the morning" Toya replied before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. They awoke the next morning and did what they would usually do in the morning. When they were finished they went to check on the girls. To their surprise the girls were still asleep in the bed.

"They look like angels don't they bro" Renton asked Toya. "Yeah, they look so peaceful" Toya said closing the door behind him. They went outside to fetch the LFOs and moved them into their grandfather's hanger. "Well that was tiring wasn't it bro" Renton said. "You got that right" Toya replied jumping out of the black LFO. "Man I wonder why they wanted to kill each other" Toya asked. "Beats me, looks like they really hate each other" Renton replied. Toya just thought about that question for the next hour or so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Anemone's POVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was just dreaming, dreaming of that boy. Who was he, why did he protect me? I didn't deserve to be protected. I woke up after asking myself this. My left shoulder was hurting. When I looked I saw bandages wrapped around it. "Where the hell am I, was I captured by Eureka" I whispered. I heard a grunt from the side of me and I looked to my right. Eureka was laying right there in arms reach!

I started to move toward her with my arms outstretched ready to strike her when the door burst open. "Hey good morning, did you sleep well" The boy asked. He was the boy in my dreams! "Who the hell are you and where am I" I yelled. The boy just stared at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "Umm you're in my Grandpa's bedroom" He said. _Way to go_ _Anemone you scared him_.

"Well what the hell happened and why am I here" I yelled again. _Anemone you idiot control yourself next time you speak idiot_. "Umm well you got shot and we brought you here, and your LFO is in the hanger but your not going anywhere for awhile" The boy said. He turned to leave and before he left through the door he said "Oh and if your still wondering my name's Toya, Toya Thurston". He closed the door behind him and I plopped down on the bed. _Toya so his name is Toya._ I quickly fell asleep and had another dream about him. He was telling me something but I couldn't quite make it out. "Anemone I…….." he would say. What was he trying to tell me and why didn't he say it all the way? Why did I wake up now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Eureka's POVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I awoke it was near midnight and I was lying in an unfamiliar bed. _Where am I, was I captured by Anemone._ I got up and noticed I was still a little weak from the other day. I opened the door out of the room and started walking down the hall until the smell of food hit my nose. _That smells delicious, and I am hungry so I might as well try to sneak some._ I continued to follow the scent of the smell until I was on the other side of the wall parallel to it.

That's when I heard a voice that I recognized. "Hey what are you making, it smells good" Anemone said. "Wait till its done will you" a voice said. _Hmm so I was captured by her and I'm probably aboard her ship. I better try to escape but I also need to get some of that food._ "Hey I'm gonna go check on that Eureka girl alright bro" another voice said. "Yeah make sure she's awake so she can get something to eat too" The voice called back.

_ Crap someone's coming this way; well I guess it was only a matter of time before I had to fight._ I readied my fighting stance and waited for them to come. When the person came round the corner they let out a sharp gasp as my foot connected right to their chest. The Force of the kick sent him flying back around the corner. "Dude are you alright, what did you hit this time" The voice asked. "Ha Ha very funny Renton, but I didn't hit anything that blue haired chick hit me" The voice called back.

I heard footsteps approaching and I readied yet again for another swift kick but I stopped when the person came around the corner. I just stared into his eyes and he did the same to me. "Umm well good morning I guess" he said. I just stood there with my mouth slightly open. "Good morning to you too" I said. Before I could say something else I heard a yell from behind the boy and saw Anemone charging at me.

I didn't have much time to try a block or a dodge. So I was knocked down and we started throwing punches at eachother. "Okay break it up you two" The boy said pulling Anemone off of me and the other pulling me away from her. "Let me go, I have to kill her it's my mission" I yelled. "Sheesh, just chill will ya" The other boy said. "Let me at her, I'll rip her apart" Anemone yelled still flailing at her captor.

"Anemone chill, you're still hurt" The boy said. I just looked on in utter awe as Anemone stop flailing and just sat there. _Did she just take an order from someone other than Dewey!_ "Hey Renton ask the blue-head if she's alright" The boy said. _So his name is Renton huh_. "Uhh are you alright Eureka" Renton asked. I stopped flailing as soon as he said my name. "Ummm yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking" I said. _Why does this guy make me feel so weird?_

"Hey is the food done yet" Anemone said. "Yeah it should be done by now right Renton" Toya asked. Just when they mentioned food my stomach went GROWLLLLLLLLL! "So your hungry to huh Eureka" Renton asked. I blushed in embarrassment as my stomach growled again. "Well let's eat" Renton smiled. "This better be worth the wait bro or else" Toya said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX Time Elapse of 3 Hours XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a good dinner bro" Toya said. "I know I cooked it" Renton laughed putting his dish in the sink. "Remember it's your turn to wash the dishes Toya, I washed them last week" Renton said running toward his room. "Geeze fine I will, well you girls should go take a bath, there are some of my sister's close in her room" Toya said pointing to the room across from the bathroom.

Eureka looked at Anemone and she looked back. "You need it more than I do" Eureka said under her breathe. Anemone had said the same thing under her breathe. After about 30 minutes of silence Eureka went and took a bath first. She then put on some of the close that were in Toya and Renton's sister's room. Anemone followed into the bathroom after her and did the same.

Toya was still washing dishes when he felt someone push him. "Very funny Renton, go away" Toya said not taking his eyes off the Dishes. "Well sorry dude" Renton said sighing. Anemone and Eureka were sitting on opposite sides of the sister's bedroom glaring at eachother. "Toya listen, I just found out who those girls work for" Renton said. "Who do they work for" Toya asked looking at Renton.

"Well Eureka works for the Gekko State dude and that Anemone chick is working for the Federation" Renton yelled. Anemone and Eureka heard what he said. "Listen Eureka, I know you don't like me and I don't like you but we have to get outta here" Anemone finally said. "For once I agree with you, I mean if we stay we will only cause them trouble" Eureka said. They continued to stare at eachother before they shook hands and got into their battle suits.


	2. Chapter 2

Toya stood there at a lost of words. _Was he serious were they really from those two factors?_ "Toya you still with me here" Renton asked waving a hand in Toya's face. Toya snapped back into reality and stared at Renton. "Okay, what's your point in saying this" Toya asked. "Well, at least now we know why they tried to kill eachother" Renton sighed. Toya just looked at Renton and sighed.

"So what, they're hurt! Does it matter if they're from the Military or not" Toya yelled. "No, I mean we could really be getting ourselves into the middle of a war" Renton said. Toya just looked at Renton enraged at his brother. _What is his problem! So what if were getting in over our heads! Those girls needed help and we helped them! He acts like we are gonna have to treat a lot more people!_

Toya calmed down a little to just stare at his brother. "Alright so what do we do" Toya finally said. Eureka and Anemone had just put on their suits when they heard Toya yell. "You think we should see what they're talking about" Anemone said. Eureka stayed silent for a minute or two then said "I guess it couldn't hurt, but don't let them see you". Anemone nodded and followed Eureka out of the room and towards the Kitchen where they started to hear the conversation.

"Renton, you're my older brother but come on, they need our help" Toya said. "I know that alright! It's just I don't want you to get hurt" Renton said. Toya stared at his brother and smirked. He understood where Renton was coming from but he was acting like such a baby. "Listen bro you might be a year older than me but that's it" Toya said.

Renton looked at Toya and laughed at his smirk. "What are you smirking at" Renton said. Toya stopped smirking and burst into laughter. "I'm gonna go check on the girls" Toya said. Eureka backed up and looked at Anemone who also heard what he said.

They ran back to the room and laid in the bed covered with the sheets. Toya opened the door to see the girls in bed already. "Sweet dreams you two, get well soon" Toya whispered. He walked outta the door and closed it behind him. Anemone peeked over the sheets to make sure he was gone and then threw the sheets to the side. "Well, let's get going" Eureka said walking toward the window.

She opened it and went out and was followed by Anemone. They ran toward the Hanger door which was locked. Anemone chuckled as she broke the lock off the door and opened it. They ran to their LFOs and jumped in the cockpit. They started them up and locked eyes again before they rolled out of the Hanger making a very loud noise which alerted Toya and Renton who were just putting on some cloth.

Toya looked at Renton and Renton looked at Toya. The first thing that came to mind was to check on the girls. They ran to the back room and nearly broke down the door. They saw that the sheets were tossed to the side and that the window was open. They ran to the hanger to notice that the LFOs were gone as well. They grabbed their Ref boards and followed them before something green caught his eyes.

"Renton, hold on for a second" Toya said moving toward the light. He saw his jacket pocket glowing green. It was doing that for awhile and his grandpa never told him what it was or ever let him see it. He lifted the jacket and two Triangular prism shaped things with something black attached at the end popped out. When Toya bent down he saw that it was two Compact drives attached to amenta drives.

There was also a letter laying under them. Toya picked up the letter and read it out loud. "To my sons, if you two are reading this then I must already be gone, I told your grandpa to watch over you when I did die. I told him to keep these from you guys until you were old enough to know. When you get these they will reveal a name. That is all I can say the rest is up to you, to help them or not. The choice is your Adrock Thurston". Renton looked at Toya and took one of the compact drives.

It started to glow even brighter and then started to spell something. E……U……R…….E…..K…….A. Renton stared at Toya who had read the name also. Toya picked up the other one and it did the same as Renton's except it glowed red.

It also started to spell something. A……N……E……M…..O……N…..E. They looked at eachother before they dashed to their ref boards and jumped on their motor scooters. They rode as fast as they could before they saw the LFOs lifting off into the air. Then they saw what looked like a two ships approaching eachother in the air. Then they saw the two ships open fire at eachother and also release some LFOs.

"Toya that's the Gekko Go ship" Renton yelled. "And that's a military ship, man what are we gonna do" Toya asked. Renton got an idea and shouted to Toya to follow him. Renton started to pick up speed until his Scooter was its maximum speed. Toya followed suit behind Renton reaching his maximum speed. They were starting to run out of ground when Toya realized they were gonna go off a cliff.

"Renton, I think you should know there's a cliff up ahead" Toya yelled. Renton just looked back and yelled "I know that's the plan". Toya started to understand what was gonna happen so he followed his brother. Renton saw the cliffs end and got his board and the drive under his arm. Toya did the same as his brother as they skyrocketed off of the cliff with their stuff under their arms.

While they were falling they both thought the same thought. _I hope this works! I'm not ready to die just yet!_ They put their boards underneath them hoping that they could lift. When they noticed they couldn't, they started to get scared. "This better work Renton" Toya yelled. "It'll work, I hope" Renton yelled back but muttering the last part. When they were only feet from the ground they started to notice hints of green sparks coming from under their boards.

When they were mere inches from death they lifted up into the sky amazed that they had actually lived. "Sweet were lifting" Toya yelled doing some tricks. Renton laughed and they started away toward the battle between the ships. "I hope we can do this Toya" Renton yelled. Toya nodded as they picked up more speed. As they got closer they started to see that the battle was getting a bit rough. They just hoped they got there in time to help the girls. When they were in range enough they saw a LFO coming towards them and it looked like it was gonna explode.

Toya and Renton maneuvered out of the way of it but were still caught in the uproar of the explosion. Toya almost fell off of his board but managed to hang on. "That was too close for comfort" Renton yelled at Toya who nodded and smiled. They continued into the fight dodging the smoldering piles of Metal that came at them from the fight. When they were nearly in the middle they dropped altitude just in time to avoid the Gekko's blasters from hitting them. "Whoa now that was too close for comfort" Toya said looking behind him to see the blasters miss their mark before he heard Renton yell.

When he looked he saw Renton being chased by a Military LFO which was about to catch him. Toya went on instinct and charged at the LFO that was chasing his brother. He got in front of it and then went in the opposite direction near the Gekko. The LFO followed Toya leaving Renton to stare in awe as his brother risked his life for his. Renton then heard something whoosh past him and he saw the White LFO go past him. "_That has to Be Eureka_" Renton thought.

He soon gave chase to the LFO while his brother was in front of the other LFO. "You don't quit do you buddy" Toya yelled back. He got an idea and speed up towards the Gekko's blasters which the LFO soon followed. Renton was barely keeping up with them. Eureka was following the LFO ready to destroy it. When she noticed it was going toward the blasters. So she sped up to get rid of it before it did anything it was going to do. She had no idea that it was chasing Toya or that Renton was chasing her.

Toya was only feet away from the blaster when he heard them charging up. He had to act fast so when the LFO got close enough he dived out of the way so that the blaster hit it dead on destroying the middle and head portion of the LFO. Eureka stopped as she saw the LFO explode and also saw something going down before it exploded. "_Maybe it was just some debris_" Eureka thought.

She turned and went back to the war that was going on and thought she saw something dart downward when she turned. Renton had followed Toya down and leveled with him. "What the hell were you thinking" Renton yelled at Toya. Toya rubbed the back of his head and smirked. "Hey it worked didn't it" Toya said. Renton looked at his brother and noticed he wasn't shaking in the least. "Weren't you afraid you would die" Renton asked.

"Well of course I was, but that adrenaline just got me pumped" Toya laughed. "Man let's just get these to the girls" Renton said holding up his Compact drive. Toya nodded and they speed toward the nearest one which was Eureka. Eureka was destroying the enemy LFOs while trying to help her friends. She almost got shot down three times already so she wasn't taking any chances. She attacked ruthlessly and without error as best she could. Renton got ready and sped toward Eureka with Toya right next to him. Eureka had just cut down another enemy when she noticed two small people coming toward her. She thought they were enemies and shot at them. "Ahh why is she shooting us!" Toya yelled.

They dodge all of her shots and that's when she started to get annoyed. She lifted towards them at a high speed and tried to slash at them. But they ducked just in time to keep their heads. "I wish they would stop moving" Eureka said. She turned around again and this time got ready to stop if she saw them dodge again. She sped toward them. Toya looked at Renton who nodded and got ready to jump aboard. Eureka had swung her weapon when Renton landed on her Cockpit window. Eureka twitched when she saw who it was land on her window.

Renton was staring back at her when she saw the other person speeding toward the Military ship. She opened the cockpit door and let Renton in. "Renton what are you doing here" Eureka asked. "I came to help you, why else would I have come" Renton said. Eureka looked at Renton then went back to piloting. "Eureka, there's something I came to give you" Renton said pulling the Compact drive out of his pocket. Eureka stared at it and then nodded. Renton attached it in the middle of them both when the green light from it started to glow even brighter. "Nirvash are you alright" Eureka said. "_Nirvash, so that's this LFO's name_" Renton thought.

Eureka sighed in relief before she grabbed the controls and sped off. Renton just continued to look at her, then his mind reminded him of his brother. Toya was still going as fast as he could dodging the fighting LFOs and the debris. "_I hope this goes better than with Eureka_" Toya thought. He was almost to the ship when he saw the black LFO fighting against 3 other LFOs. She was faring well at the moment but the odds were still against her.

Toya thought for a moment and then charged into the battle. One of the LFOs saw him and rushed toward him. Toya saw this yet he still charged toward the fight. The LFO raised its weapon and fired missing Toya by inches. Scorching his arm but not any permanent damage. He dived down trying to get it to follow him, taking in account the speed of an average LFO and its mass.

The LFO followed and when Toya saw it was close enough he rocketed back skyward while the LFO was trying to stop. When the LFO did stop Toya was out of site so it started to destroy enemy LFOs. Now Toya was a lot closer to his goal of reaching Anemone. He was only feet away when he saw the black LFO's claws extend and miss their target but on the return the cord collided with Toya's ref board sending him flying past Anemone's cockpit.

She saw him and noticed who he was. So she charged after him and tried to catch him. But the other LFOs kept attacking so she fumbled him and turned to fire on the enemy LFOs. Toya was in free fall now, breathing heavily. Afraid that he would die here and now.

"_Hmph, I guess this is what I get for being a nice guy_" Toya thought. He turned his head to stare at the setting sun. "So peaceful, yet somehow so calming, even when one is on the verge of death" Toya whispered. He closed his eyes to wait for his death when he heard a voice scream his name.

When he opened his eyes he was looking into the red eyes of the black LFO and found himself in the palm of that same LFO. Anemone had caught Toya just 300 feet off the ground. Toya started to smile before Anemone sped into the sky with him in hand. The battle was ending as both factors were pulling out. She headed to where Eureka's LFO was.

They locked eyes with each other before Renton came out of the cockpit. "So Toya, it seems we aren't gonna be seeing much of each other for awhile right" Renton said. Toya just smirked at Renton's comment and looked at his older brother. "Yeah I guess your right, but hey at least we will see each other again" Toya smiled.

Renton smiled back and looked at the black LFO. "Hey you, watch out for my brother" Renton shouted. Anemone nodded and was about to leave when Toya shouted "The same goes for you Eureka". Eureka nodded and they turned away from each other.

The Nirvash sped toward the Gekko and Anemone sped toward the Military ship. Both of them thought the same thing when they parted. _Well an adventure has been laid out for us and we shall embrace it! Not because of our fathers words but because we want to. Grandpa we're sorry we had to leave you alone but we'll be back. And you'll be proud. And we'll be proud, proud to say we're the sons of the great Adrock Thurston!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update '( please don't kill me! Well anyway this chapter is mostly focused on Toya so Renton appears atleast once. So does some other people. Well please read and write some reviews! Well anyways-  
Toya : Yami just shut up  
Renton: Yeah your being wierd again  
Yamihater: Okay well then let's justs get on with it!

* * *

When Anemone had docked with Toya in hand there was an outrage. "Just who the hell is this guy huh" A teen yelled. "Dominic be quiet, I owe this boy my life" Anemone yelled back. Toya stared at the sight of two teens other than his brother and him. "So just tell me, who the hell is he then" Dominic yelled. Anemone looked at Toya who took this moment to talk. 

"My name is Toya and I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at Anemone please" Toya bowed. Dominic just looked at Toya before walking over to him and slapping him in the back of the head. Toya almost lost his balance before coming back up. Anemone watched as Toya just continued to smile even thought Dominic slapped him. "Get that smug look off your face" Dominic yelled smacking Toya again this time in the face.

Toya just turned his head back to face Dominic and still smiled. Anemone was amazed at the pain Toya just took from Dominic. "So your not gonna back down huh" Dominic yelled smirking. He swung his hand again expecting to slap Toya but felt something wrap around his arm. When he looked around he saw that he was being restrained by Anemone holding his arm. "Anemone let me go, this guy has to learn his place"

Dominic said pushing Anemone off of him and into a wall. When Toya saw this he lost all of his restraint to not hit him. When Dominic swung his hand back toward Toya he gasped as Toya grabbed his wrist. Toya was still smiling and then started to grip Dominic's wrist even harder. "Ah, let my hand go this instant" Dominic yelled. "I'm sorry but that was rather mean what you did to Anemone, so apologize to her" Toya said gripping even harder.

Dominic let out a groan and tried to pull away. Toya just twisted his entire arm around till Dominic's back was facing him. "Ahh let me go you behemoth, you'll pay for this" Dominic yelled. Toya smiled yet again and twisted Dominic's arm even harder. "I still don't hear an apology" Toya said still smiling but his voice menacing. Dominic sighed and looked at Anemone. "Ahh alright, Anemone I'm sorry, now let me go" Dominic said snatching away from Toya.

Anemone just looked as Dominic walked away from Toya not even glancing back. "I didn't need your help" Anemone whispered bowing her head. Toya's smile faded from his face as he turned away from Anemone. "Nobody ever does you know" Toya said. Anemone looked at Toya then turned away. "Follow me to your room" Anemone said. Toya followed behind her staring out of the windows. He couldn't believe he was actually leaving Bellforest. He had lived there his whole life and never thought he would leave when he was only 15. Toya just followed lost in thought as he collided with someone.

When he stared up he saw Anemone looking at him with her arm pointing toward a nearby door. Toya took that as a hint and walked in. He looked around as he noticed it had a bunk bed. "So am I suppose to room with someone" Toya said still not looking at Anemone. "Well no really, you have this room to yourself" Anemone said. Toya looked over the room once again. He heard the door close and laid down on his new bed. "This is gonna take some getting use to, I hope Renton is doing better than I am" Toya whispered to himself. On the Gekko things weren't going all that well. Renton was asked a lot of questions by his role model Holland.

He was asked by Eureka to stay near the Nirvash because it made the Nirvash happy. Renton gladly complied but soon found he was in for a lot of chores. Cleaning nearly the whole ship, Renton sighed and wondered what his brother was doing. "I wonder if Holland or Talho will let me go out and lift for awhile" Renton said to himself. Too bad for him that Holland was standing over him and heard what he said.

"If you wanna lift go ahead be my guest" Holland said. Renton snapped up straight and looked at Holland. "Do you mean it Holland" Renton asked. Holland just turned around and looked into Renton's eyes and smiled. "Of course, but your not going alone, I'm coming with you" Holland laughed. Renton gasped in awe at the thought of lifting with his Idol. Holland went and grabbed a couple of boards and told Renton to follow him. Holland got two parachutes for Renton and himself and before they could even leave they heard the shuffle of feet behind them. They looked over their shoulders and noticed Eureka grabbing a parachute with a ref board at her side.

"Eureka what are you doing" Renton asked. Eureka glanced at him and smiled. "I'm going lifting with you guys" Eureka said smiling. Renton and Holland sighed and started for the hanger. They opened the hanger door and took off one after the other with Eureka right behind them. It was a nice day outside! It was Sunny, a lot of waves to ride, just an all around great day to lift. Toya was admiring it to and then got an idea.

He went to the hanger and grabbed a parachute and a board. He opened the side door and was about to jump when he heard someone yell. "Just where the hell are you going" Anemone yelled at Toya after running down the stairs to stop him. "I'm going lifting, it's a great day for it" Toya said. Anemone looked him straight in the eye and sighed. She tried to take the board from Toya and noticed it wouldn't budge. "Let it go already" Anemone yelled. Toya just stared at Anemone before he pulled away from her. "Sorry but when I have my mind set to something, it's near impossible to stop me" Toya smiled before running for the door.

"Wait just a second, your not going alone" Anemone said going after her board. Toya stopped to look around and saw Anemone running so he waited. After what seemed like 5 minutes Anemone came back with her board and a parachute. "Well come on, let's go already before Dominic notices" Anemone said jumping outta the door. Toya nodded and followed her out. They started lifting and flew away from the ship. Little did they know that they would meet up with Renton, Eureka, and Holland in the middle somewhere.

They lifted for what seemed like hours. They had not spoken a word to eachother but had smiled once or twice. Renton and Holland were having a sort of race to a nearby cloud and Eureka was laughing. "Yeah I beat Holland" Renton yelled. "Don't get your hopes up, you still can't do more tricks than me" Holland laughed. Renton looked at Holland and smiled. "Of course not, you're the best when it comes to that" Renton said.

Holland looked at him and smirked. Toya was having the time of his life, he was way in front of Anemone much to her disappointment. "Hey slow down already" Anemone yelled. Toya laughed and slowed down a bit to let her catch up. "Why do you have to go so fast huh" Anemone asked. They were riding side by side now. "It's my nature, I can't sit still" Toya laughed closing his eyes. Anemone was about to laugh when she noticed something up ahead.

"Hey Toya do you see that" Anemone asked. Toya opened his eyes still laughing when he went silent. "It's just some lifters that's all, calm down jeez" Toya smiled. Anemone wasn't sure about it just being common lifters. "Hey Renton you see that over there" Eureka said. Renton jerked his head up to see two figures coming toward them. "Probably just some people" Renton laughed. Holland wasn't sure so he had his knife in his sleeve just in case.

Both groups got closer with every second. Until Anemone noticed who it was and dived down towards them. "Whoa Anemone hold on" Toya said diving after her. She was fast approaching Holland and the others. "Hey that's Anemone" Eureka yelled. Holland thought so and pulled out his knife charging at Anemone and Toya. Toya saw that it was Holland and Renton so he charged ahead of Anemone.

Holland thought he was attacking and got ready to swing his blade. When Toya was close enough to see Holland he waved, then grabbed his arm because Holland had slashed at his arm cutting him deeply. "Ahh what the hell was that for" Toya yelled. Holland came around for another strike but Anemone got in the way colliding with his board. He was steered away from Toya. "Ah what the hell was that for" Toya yelled going after Holland.

Holland turned around and charged again. "Haven't had enough yet have you Military scum" Holland yelled with his knife in his right hand. Toya didn't care what Holland said the only thought that came to mind was to cause him as much pain as possible. Holland was just about to swing when Toya's foot connected with his chest. "Holland" Eureka screamed watching Holland's figure retreat. "Nice kick there you scum" Holland said holding out the knife and charging again.

Toya already was charging and before Holland could get far he had been hit in the face with a left punch. Holland nearly fell off of his board but he slashed at Toya and cut a long line down his arm. Toya yelled in pain before he looked at Holland's falling figure. He chased after Holland who had just got the hang back on his board. Toya's eyes were the same color as his arm, Crimson. "Toya stop please" Anemone yelled.

Renton had just got back to the others when he saw Toya diving toward Holland who was switching his blade around. "Toya just what do you think your doing" Renton yelled. Toya stopped in his tracks and looked at his brother. Toya stared at Renton when he felt something stabbed into his side. He saw the horror on Renton's face and the tears leaking down Anemone's face. "Thought you were tough huh you Military punk" Holland laughed in his ear.

Toya slowly looked at his side to see blood running down Holland's hand. Toya pushed Holland away from him and held his side, blood spilling outta his mouth. Before he knew it he was swaying on his board his vision blackening. The last thing he remembers is seeing his brother rush over to him and Holland laughing and putting the knife back in his pocket. He drifted asleep he thought for sure he was dead. He was dreaming a wonderful dream. He dreamed of a ship, a dark red ship.

It was a wonderful looking ship. No it's not just a ship, it's an LFO. What is it, why am I dreaming of it? Am I dead? Is this Heaven or Hell? He awoke to find himself in a bed. He looked around to see that he was in an infirmary. "Uhh, what happened" Toya said to himself pulling himself up. He heard someone next to him grunt and looked over. Anemone was asleep in a chair next to his bed. "Why would she be asleep next to me" Toya asked himself. He tried to get up and felt his side give away.

"Damn it what the hell happened to me" Toya said. "_Oh I remember! That damn Holland stabbed me in the side_" Toya thought holding his side. He pulled the covers off himself and jumped outta the bed. He looked at Anemone and noticed she was still sleeping. "She looks so peaceful, but I must resist the urge to kiss her on the cheek" Toya said. He started to walk back to his room when he saw a room that he didn't see the first time.

He also noticed that the door was slightly open. So he decided to look through the door and what he saw amazed him. The LFO that was in his dream was just standing there being restrained by some black locks. "Why is this being restrained" Toya whispered. He heard Anemone yell "OH GOD WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO". "Well I better get back there then" Toya sighed turning away and walking back out of the door. As soon as he had walked out something collided with him knocking him on his side. "That freaking hurts" Toya yelled. He looked to see who had ran into him and saw Anemone rubbing her head.

"Oh sorry Anemone, I wasn't watching where I was going" Toya apologized even though it wasn't his fault. Anemone looked at him and almost made him fall again by hugging him. "What do you think you're doing, get back in bed before you kill yourself" Anemone yelled pushing Toya back to the infirmary. "How long was I out Anemone" Toya asked. "Hmm you've been out of it for atleast 3 days" Anemone sighed. Toya looked at her blankly before he yelled "Three days! Holy hell". Toya felt his side hurting again and nearly collapsed where he was. "Are you alright Toya" Anemone asked. "Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken up" Toya replied. Toya got to his feet and walked toward the infirmary. Anemone was right behind him nearly running into him a couple of times. Toya smirked to himself and started to speed up.

Anemone sped up to try and keep up with Toya who just keep speeding up. Toya started to run and ran past the infirmary with Anemone right behind him. He suddenly stopped and Anemone crashed into him and fell. Toya wasn't paying attention to it because he was looking at a huge building. "Whoa what is that thing" Toya yelled. "That's the Military's HQ" Anemone said. Toya nearly ran out the door and up to the doors of the building. He was just about to walk in when a guard walked infront of him. "This is a restricted area, do you have authorization to be here" The guard asked. Toya stared at him and looked at the M16 that the guard was holding.

"Uhh I can't say I do" Toya replied. He saw the guard walk toward him and then suddenly stop. "Don't worry about it, he's with me" A voice said. Toya looked around and saw Anemone walking past him and threw the doors. Toya followed after her taking another glance at the guard. He followed her threw a hall that was completely white except for the carpet that was blood red. "We're almost there so be on your best behavior" Anemone said. "Uhh so you want me to be me then right" Toya said. Anemone stopped and looked around at him. "No that means I want you to be the farthest away from you" Anemone said before she started walking away toward two big white doors.

Toya just stood there and shook his head. He ran to catch up and when Anemone opened the doors he was nearly blinded by the light it forced out. "Ahh what the hell" Toya said shutting his eyes. He felt a hand come across his shoulder and pull him closer to it. When he opened his eyes he noticed a man with white hair sitting infront of him. "Uhh who are you" Toya asked rubbing his eyes. The man just looked at him and smiled. "This is our boss Dewey Novak" a voice said.

Toya looked over and saw Anemone looking at him. She was wearing a white dress that somewhat resembled a wedding dress. "Uhh you're wearing that because" Toya said with a faint blush. Anemone looked at him and smirked. "I'm wearing it for you silly" Anemone said hugging Toya. Toya's blush went from a faint red to a deep crimson. "A-a-are you alright Anemone" Toya asked trying to hide his blush. Anemone laughed and let go of Toya, leaving Toya in a state of confusion.

"I was just kidding" Anemone said smiling. Toya covered his face and turned away from Anemone to end up facing Dewey. "So you're the boy who saved Anemone, are you" Dewey smiled. Toya looked right at Dewey and nodded his head. "Well I have to thank you somehow, I know how about you join with Anemone and her fleet" Dewey smiled. Toya still just stared at him without saying a word. "I'll take that as a yes then" Dewey smiled. Dewey then waved his hand and a hooded lady came towards him. He whispered into her ear and she nodded and said "Yes sir".

She then walked toward Toya and smiled at him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along after her. "Now come on, you need to be fitted" The lady said. Toya didn't know what was going on so he just obeyed for the time being. "Hmph, you didn't treat me like that when I came here" Anemone pouted. "Yes my dear Anemone I know I didn't, but he's special" Dewey said coldly. Anemone looked away from Dewey quickly and walked away in the opposite direction of Toya and the maid. "Fitted for what exactly madam" Toya said finally coming to his senses and snatching away from the lady as she was just about to pull him through a door.

"Fitted for your suit" The lady smiled grabbing Toya's hand again and pulling him threw the door into a room full of all types of dressers, filled with make-up and stuff. "Uhh this looks like a girl's room so I'm just gonna go out okay" Toya said trying to run out of the room when a pair of women walked infront of the door infront of him. "Sorry you can't leave right now, you need to be looking your best" The lady smiled. "Umm my best for what exactly" Toya asked. The woman stayed silent and took out a tape measure and proceeded toward Toya. Toya blushed when her hands wrapped around his waist. "_Her skin is so soft and warm, it feels so good_" Toya thought blushing.

After what seemed like mere hours she walked away from Toya and wrote down something. "_I might just enjoy this_" Toya thought. "Before we begin you have to take a bath" The lady said looking at Toya. Toya blushed again and glanced at the door. "I will be bathing alone right" Toya asked. "Ohh of course not, the bathroom is built for two at a time, male and female at once" The lady smiled. Toya almost ran toward the doors but some strong arms caught him around the shoulders and the waist and pulling him back.

"Now don't try to run, you're filthy" The lady said. Toya was almost stripped except for his underwear. "Whoa nobody takes these off except me alright" Toya yelled. The ladies looked disappointed but still smiled and left him in the bathroom and closed the door. Two of them remained at the door to make sure he didn't try running away. "Out of my way, I have to baths so move it" Anemone yelled. She was running toward the bathroom wearing only her gown but with everything else under her arm.

Toya was just about to ease into the tub when the door burst open making him hide in the nearest thing which just happened to be the shower. Anemone had no idea who someone else was in there and took of her gown. Toya had a perfect view of her body. His nose was bleeding a river and his face was the same color as his blood. Anemone slipped into the water and sighed in relaxation.

Toya didn't want to think it was good to watch anymore so he turned away. This was a bad thing to do because he slipped on the soap and landed butt first on the side of the bath tub. Anemone nearly jumped out of the tub when she heard and saw the head hit the tub. She looked at the head and noticed it was Toya. Toya was sitting there trying to stay perfectly still so that Anemone didn't know he was still conscious. Anemone eyed Toya and blushed a deep crimson. She went over to the side Toya was on and looked at his face. She noticed his eyes were closed and there was blood trickling down his nose.

"_Hmm so he thinks he can just watch me without some payback_" Anemone thought. She started to smile evilly and put her arms around Toya's neck. Toya was trying his hardest to stay the way he was but feeling her skin touch his neck was driving him crazy. Anemone saw the blush on his face deepen and knew her plan was working. So she kissed his cheek and kept her lips there for at least 30 seconds.

Toya knew he was in trouble so he might as well go out with a bang so he turned to face her just as she released his cheeks. Their lips met in the middle and they're eyes widened in shock. They broke apart just as quickly as it happened and looked away from eachother. "That was an accident right Anemone" Toya asked. Anemone nodded still not looking at Toya. "Well I guess I should take a shower then" Toya said walking over to the shower. Anemone looked toward him and saw his entire body in all its wet glory. "_My god he wasn't this hot when I first saw him_" Anemone thought.

Toya closed the shower curtain after him and turned on the water. After about 40 minutes or so, Toya was drying off and Anemone had already left. He got dressed and walked back into the bed room where the lady was waiting for him. "Hey old lady what's your name" Toya asked looking straight into her eyes. "Oh my apologizes, I never gave you my name, I am Suzan" She told him. "Well okay Suzan, why are you still here" Toya asked.

"Well that is rude, but anyway your new suit is sitting on the bed" Suzan said. Toya looked toward the huge bed and saw something that was long and black. "Whoa is that mine" Toya asked. Suzan nodded and walked out of the room. Toya walked toward the suit and picked it up. "Whoa it feels so soft" Toya said. Toya tried it on and noticed it was a perfect fit. "_Okay so what do I do know_" Toya thought stretching. Suzan walked back into the room and the smile on her face was replaced by a serious look.

Toya still hadn't noticed she was in the room and continued to stretch. She stood there completely unnoticed. Toya finally turned around to see an annoyed Suzan watching him. "Uhh was I supposed to be doing something" Toya asked. "No but now you are and it's crucial" Suzan said. "And what might that be Suzan" Toya asked. Suzan gestured for him to follow her and he did. They were walking down a hall that looked a lot like where Toya first met Dewey.

"So does Dewey want something" Toya asked. Suzan said nothing and continued on. Suzan stopped suddenly and turned the corner. Toya looked confused but followed her all the same. They were walking down a hall that was lined on one side with a long window and on the other side were doors. Toya looked outside the window and saw many LFOs lined up. "Whoa that is a lot of LFOs what are you going to do start a war with them" Toya joked.

Suzan did not stop but quickened her pace. Toya quickened as well trying to keep pace with Suzan. Suzan then suddenly stopped and so did Toya. They were standing in front of a huge metal door. "Whoa that is a big door" Toya said. Suzan walked to the side of the door and Toya noticed there was a control panel. "You will pick out your LFO to use will accompanying Anemone" Suzan said. She had just finished inputting the password when the door swung open.

"Now we proceed and the easy part begins" Suzan said walking through the doors. When Toya entered he saw hundreds of LFOs lined on the walls all of them different in many things. "You can have anyone of these you like, BUT ONLY ONE" Suzan said raising her voice on the last part of it. Toya nodded and looked from one LFO to the next. He noticed that what one of them lacked the other one had. "_None of these really fit me so what do I do_" Toya thought. He continued to stare at the LFOs trying to figure out which one to take. "_Wait a second I know which one I want_" Toya thought.

"Umm Suzan I've decided" Toya said. Suzan looked at him and nodded. "So which one of these will it be" Suzan asked. "None of them" Toya replied. Suzan looked dumbstruck at these words. "Then how did you decide" Suzan asked. "Follow me and I'll show you which one I want" Toya replied moving toward the door. "How do I get back to the ship from here" Toya asked Suzan. She looked at him and show him the way back to the ship.

When they got there Toya motioned for her to follow and she did. He walked until he was 20 feet away from his room. He looked around and then found a door to his left. He opened it and walked through with Suzan behind him. When they were inside Suzan looked at the LFO and her jaw dropped. "You want this one?! Are you insane" Suzan yelled. Toya looked at her and frowned. "What do you mean I'm insane, I want this one" Toya said.

Suzan stared at him for a moment before speaking. "This LFO is a demon among the others" Suzan said. "Why is it a demon" Toya asked. "This LFO has been called the demon because whenever a pilot gets in and takes it out, They die" Suzan said. "Well I guess they sucked as pilots" Toya said. "They didn't die in a fight, they died while they were in the cockpit of this thing" Suzan said. Toya looked from her to the LFO and shrugged. "Don't care, still want it" Toya said walking toward it. Suzan was about to stop him when a hand landed around her mouth. "Listen to me Suzan, let him do this" Came Dewey's voice. "Yes sir, but what if he does die" Suzan asked.

"Just believe that he won't, after all he is Adrock's son" Dewey said. Toya walked up to the LFOs face and put a hand on it. "_ It's so warm, but it looks like it hasn't been piloted in years_" Toya thought. He looked over at the restraints and walked towards them. He pressed the release button and heard the restraints jettison off of the LFO. Toya walked toward the cockpit of the LFO. "_So this is the Devil's cockpit huh, not so special_" Toya thought.

He opened the cockpit and noticed there was no seat but a big black circle on the top of the cockpit. "So how am I suppose to drive this thing" Toya yelled. "You just get in it and then it connects to the nerves of your body" Suzan replied. "So it's using me to move right" Toya yelled. "Mostly yes it is, but it's suppose to act as an extension of your arms and legs" Suzan replied. "I still don't see what makes this thing a devil" Toya yelled.

"Walk into the cockpit and you'll find out" Dewey replied. "Hey is that Dewey down there or am I hearing things" Toya yelled. "No! Dewey's not here, just me imitating him" Suzan replied. "Pretty good impression" Toya replied. Suzan and Dewey sighed. Toya climbed into the LFO and looked around. "Well, nothing's happening" Toya yelled. "Give it a second, you'll see" Suzan yelled. Dewey motioned to her to walk out of the door and she complied.

Dewey followed her out and locked the door. They were both standing behind a window that that about 100 feet away from the LFO. "So sir what are we suppose to be looking for" Suzan asked Dewey. "We wait, wait until he shows some type of control over it" Dewey replied. Toya was still wondering why it was called the demon when it didn't do anything. Then all of a sudden he felt it move. "Hey this thing is moving on its own" Toya yelled.

When Toya received no answer he was about to poke his head out of the cockpit when it closed and sealed itself. "Hmm so it closed faster than when the others were in it" Dewey smirked. Toya was surprised that it had closed and back away from it. "_Okay this is getting_ _weird, well this whole thing is weird_" Toya thought. Toya heard a mechanical sound above his head and looked up. The black ring was rotating downward toward him.

"This can't be good" Toya said. The black ring was just above his head when it stopped. Then he noticed that inside the black ring was something that looked like a plastic black circle. "So why did it stop, is it gonna let me go" Toya whispered. The cockpit opened and Toya stared at it. "You know, on second thought I'm not going anywhere unless it's in you" Toya said. The door closed and the black circle started to move downward again.

The circle was already near his chest when the circle inside of it started to grab hold of his suit. "Hey, this is alittle tight" Toya said. The machine had circled his entire body and made his suit even tighter. "Ouch that hurts like hell" Toya said grabbing his chest. When he grabbed his chest he noticed that the LFO had done the same. "Okay, now I know why there isn't any controls in here" Toya said. He took a step forward and at the same time the LFO did the same.

"_Hmm that's why this suit is tighter, it connects with my nerves_" Toya thought. "So far so good, now let's see what happens now" Dewey said. Dewey pressed a button that opened the hanger door behind the LFO. Toya looked behind him and saw behind the hanger door a team of LFOs. "This cannot be good, ah well can't be helped I guess" Toya said charging at the LFOs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so its not gonna be as easy as I thought" Toya said. He was walking down a row of LFOs where a black and red one was waiting at the end. "So Anemone plans to fight me huh, well this might be-" Toya said before he felt as though an arm had started to twist around his stomach.

When he looked down there was nothing to be seen. "Well that was weirder than everything else" Toya sighed. That feeling overcame him yet again and when he looked down he saw a silvery-blue line curve against his torso. "Okay what the hell is this about" Toya said. The response was the blue line turning into a blue hand that rubbed up and down his chest.

He heard a giggle from behind his ear and shuddered violently. "Okay I'm getting the heck out of this thing" Toya said struggling against the hand that was now binding him. "Where are you going cutie" a voice said in a playing sort of voice. "Uhh, okay now I'm seeing and hearing things" Toya said shaking his head as the black and red LFO stood there waiting as though it was bored.

"If he doesn't hurry up I'm gonna make him do garbage duty for a week " Anemone yelled. She didn't know that Toya was having some trouble of his own at the moment. "Listen I don't know who you or well what you are" Toya said. He heard another giggle from behind him and then the hand touched his check making him feel a bit uneasy.

"Aww don't tense up, I'm not gonna bite…much" The voice giggled again. "Okay well, then you might want me to leave then" Toya suggested. It giggled again and said "Nice try handsome, but it's not gonna work". "Well you can't blame a guy for trying, hey wait a minute, why is a figure of my imagination hitting on me" Toya thought.

"I am not a figment honey" the voice said. Toya then tried to turn around but found that something was pressing against his cheek. "Are you kissing me" Toya asked. "I just wanted to see how soft your skin was" the voice said. "Who are you anyway" Toya asked. "Oh I'm Miriku, nice to meet you" the voice said. "Miriku… nice name" Toya chuckled.

"Hey Toya isn't so cute either" Miriku said. This made Toya shut up with a moments notice." So what are you planning on doing with me" Toya asked. "Nothing much, but why did you want to drive me" Miriku asked. "Wait a second, you're the LFO!" Toya asked very surprised.

"Hmm pretty much but we do have a name you know" Miriku stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Toya was about to say something back when his LFO was flipped into the air and slammed hard again the ground. "Oww that hurts" Miriku yelled. Toya was to disoriented to say anything to this and tried to stand. When he was completely upright he looked out of the eyes of the LFO.

Charging at him was the black and red LFO with its claws at the ready. Toya's first instinct was to move outta the way but noticed his leg was not moving. "The leg has been seriously damaged, it will not budge" Miriku said looking at the back of Toya's head. Toya was already putting more force on the damaged leg making it budge and he moved out of the way of the oncoming claw.

"So you dodged with a damaged leg huh, well I guess I don't have to take it easy on you do I" A voice yelled. "Oh great I gotta fight Anemone with a nearly broken leg, this will suck" Toya thought. The Black LFO grabbed a hold of the nearly broken leg of the LFO and threw it 10 feet away with Toya's LFO still attached!

"Crap…..This will not end well" Toya yelled trying to get the LFO standing. Anemone was steadily closing on him. "Is this all you can do little boy" Anemone taunted. Toya paid her no attention and continued trying to get it back up. Anemone smirked to herself and decided to have some fun with Toya. Her LFO walked along side Toya's and grabbed the head of it. When the Head jerked back so did Toya's.

"Ohhh…did that hurt little one" Anemone laughed. Toya's LFO grabbed Anemone's by the side and tossed it away from it. It made a loud crash as the LFOs near it backed away. "Nice Reflex Toya…..But not good enough to be me" Anemone yelled charging at Toya again. But as she was about to strike, the air raid horn bellowed loudly and an announcement rang out. "We're under attack!! I repeat we are under air attack!! All units to your posts now!!" The announcer yelled. "What?! Who's attacking" A few soldiers yelled.

"Its….it's the Gekko state" The Announcer yelled. The LFO's started blasting into the sky one after the other to the East. "Damn, guess this will have to wait" Anemone yelled blasting into the sky behind the other LFO's who started to fire at the Gekko Go. Toya was the only one still on the ground with his damaged LFO. "Well….at least I can try and repair this thing" Toya sighed. Toya then remembered he couldn't get out of the LFO. Before he knew it there were explosions above him. Toya looked up and saw the belly of the Gekko Go.

"This is not gonna be good" Toya yelled as the bottom of the Gekko opened a little to show a ramp. "Something's either launching or docking, wonder what it is" Toya wondered. Toya's question was answered as a white and red LFO came blasting out of the opening. "Hey, I remember that thing, that girl drives it right" Toya sighed. But his sigh of relief was short lived as the LFO cascaded downward and threw a boomerang toward him that impacted just inches from the head of his LFO. Toya's reaction was instant as he started to scurry away from the incoming LFO.

"Hey go the hell away you weirdo" Miriku started to yell. "I don't want to die…I don't want to die… I don't want to die" Toya chanted over and over again. "Stop running and fight like a man Toya" Miriku laughed. "What do you mean?! The LFO is damaged and they are a lot faster right now?! How can you not worry" Toya yelled. "Well…..I'm not just gonna sit here and let them pulverize me like the other times" Miriku yelled.

The Cockpit started to flash green and Toya felt the suit around his arms and legs start to get tighter and tighter. "Uhh What are you doing to me?!" Toya yelled. "I'm taking over, I'm not gonna lose again" Miriku yelled back. "Taking over?! So why not just let me out?" Toya asked. "I need a Human partner to take control over so I can move, duh" Miriku replied.

"So that's why they call you a devil" Toya replied. "Not exactly but yeah….pretty much cutie" Miriku laughed. Toya's suit constricted even tighter around him. "Uhhh, crap I can't feel my arms" Toya said almost breathless. The LFO bent low and then jumped high into the air toward the Red and White LFO which turned as it nearly collided with Toya.

"Whoa, that was alittle to close for comfort" Toya sighed. "Eureka, this one isn't like the others" Renton said. Eureka ignored him and continued her attack on Toya's LFO. "Think you can take me huh Nirvash, this isn't like those other times! This time your gonna lose!" Miriku laughed.

"Miriku" Charged toward the Red and White LFO and grabbed one of its arms. "Uhh….Let us go" Renton yelled at LFO. "Time to take you for a spin Nirvash" Miriku laughed. The LFO swung the Nirvash around by its arm and sent it cascading toward the Hanger. Just as it was about to charge again a Black claw shot past it and landed inches from the Nirvash's head.

"Nice going Toya, I'll take it from here" a voice yelled. When Toya's LFO turned around it was nearly face to face with the Black and Red LFO. "The Hell you will" Miriku laughed turning back to the now upright Nirvash. "Hey!! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!!" Anemone yelled furiously. Toya's LFO didn't even turn toward her as it walked toward the Nirvash. "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME" Anemone yelled grabbing hold of the LFO. It happened in less than a heartbeat. Anemone's entire LFO was sent somersaulting right on top of the Nirvash.

"Listen lady, don't ever try to tell me what to do" Miriku yelled. "What the?! Why the Hell did you do that?!" Anemone yelled. "Listen you! I'm in control and I will not take orders from a brat" Miriku yelled. Anemone up righted herself and stood next to the Nirvash which had also gotten up. Before either of them realized what had happened "Miriku" was already charging at them again.

Anemone fired her claw at the advancing LFO but it grabbed it and pulled hard on it jerking Anemone toward it. Anemone was caught off guard as the LFO slammed her LFO into the ground face first. The Nirvash then got to its feet and started to run toward "Miriku". It tackled "Miriku" from behind and sent the LFO into the ground. "Miriku" grabbed Nirvash from ontop of it and flipped it off. Then it stood up and grabbed the Nirvash yet again.

"This is gonna hurt you more than its gonna hurt me!" Miriku shouted as she sent the Nirvash flying into the Hanger's steel opening which made a big dent. "Well what do you know. Didn't hurt me at all" She laughed. Then Anemone and her LFO grabbed Toya's LFO from behind and threw it into one of the air-carriers which exploded on impact. Anemone, Eureka, and Renton thought it was over until out of the flames walked the Devil LFO.

Its paint was starting to fall off revealing strange writing and symbols. It started to speed up towards the two waiting LFOs when it started to run out of power. "Damnit! Damnit! How can I be low on power already?! Those engineers need to take better care of me instead of locking me up" Miriku yelled.

She started to back off when Holland's LFO flew behind her with its cannon raised. "Time to die you Military dog" Holland shouted. Hearing this reminded Toya of when Holland had said the same things to him. When he had stabbed him and threatened to hurt Anemone. Toya started to see red as his LFO jumped out of the way of the cannon's fire.

"If I wasn't low on power I would give you such a beat down" Miriku yelled. Miriku tried to continue running away from the LFO but saw that she was running right towards it. "WHAT! Did that brat gain control from me" She said looking down at Toya. Toya continued his charge at Holland. Dodging the Cannon's fire and machineguns.

He was now face to face with Holland's LFO as their hands locked together. "You think you can take me?! You military PIG!" Holland yelled starting to push back Toya's LFO. Toya's mind was racing as all his thoughts were starting to concentrate of taking down the LFO in front of him. He dug the back of his LFO's feet into the ground and picked up Holland's LFO.

He threw it towards the hanger and ran towards it again. Holland stood his LFO up and started shooting again. Eureka and Renton charged at Toya's LFO and knocked it to the ground with it still thrashing about trying to get to Holland. "That's right you two. Hold down that Military pig while I finish him off" Holland said. His LFO walking up to Toya's and aiming his cannon at it. "Good Night Military dog" Holland smirked as the cannon readied to fire.

But before he could fire it a claw came out of nowhere and stabbed the cannon making it shut off. Holland cursed under his breath and looked for who had shot the claw. But before he could get a good look Toya had broken free from the Nirvash's grasp and grabbed ahold of his LFO and slammed it to the ground. "I AM NOT A MILITARY PIG!" Toya yelled as he picked up Holland's LFO and threw it through the wall.

He charged towards him again but was yet again restrained by the Red and White LFO. He struggle in its grasp but then his LFO went limp as it lose power. The door inside of the LFO slowly budged open as Toya jumped out of it running towards Holland's LFO while Renton and Eureka held his LFO. This was gonna be one wild day!


	5. Chapter 5

Kenpachi:Hey Guys? Did ya miss me?... Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter.. But I was sorta studing in my AP classes... But here's the new chapter!  
Toya:0.0 I can't believe you made me into a...  
Renton:Shut it bro.. Its getting good!  


* * *

Toya groaned loudly as he stood up from where he had fell. He looked up with slightly blurred vision to see the interlocked hands of the END and Holland's LFO. It's red and black hands emitting sparks as they clashed against the blue ones. Yet Toya could care less as he got to his feet. Even though he felt like he had been knocked senseless, he continued to stagger forward towards Holland's LFO. Eureka and Renton released the non-functioning LFO that Toya was piloting before he jumped out of the cockpit.

They looked over towards Holland as he grappled with The END. Then on the view screen they got a message from Hilda, telling them to return to ship and that the mission was complete. Eureka nodded at Renton who nodded in return. Holland, who was getting more and more agitated towards his opponent pushed her back just enough for him to kick away and activate his boosters. Yet before he was out of range, he saw Toya looking up at him with a scowl.

Holland smirked to himself and aimed his rifle towards Toya. It all happened so fast that Toya could not comprehend what had happened. Holland fired his rifle at Toya, only for it to meet the back of the END which blasted forward from its impact and collapsed in front of Toya. As they disappeared into the air and away from the battlefield, Toya's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He charged forward towards the downed black and red LFO and started to bang on it screaming. "ANEMONE!!! ANEMONE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" He yelled at the LFO. The paramedic's from the base were already on their way and had reached the LFO, with Dewey at the head of them. He moved towards the back of the END and opened the back of it with ease. Toya stared in both sadness and anger as he pulled Anemone out of the cockpit. Her head bleeding slightly, the blood running a crimson streak down her face as he pushed her onto the stretcher and wheeled her away. As he was passing, Dewey gave Toya a look of utmost disgust yet said no words.

Toya bowed his head slightly and sat down next to the downed LFO. His eyes leaking silent tears as he continued to sit there. After what felt like hours Toya got up from his place and walked slowly towards the Hanger that housed the ship he was assigned to. He looked over towards where the LFO he had piloted was and sighed softly as he saw it being lifted into the hanger. Its marks slightly visible to him as it disappeared behind the steel doors of the hanger that slid closed after it was inside. He sighed again as he continued his walk.

As soon as he reached the Hanger he looked up at the giant Military ship and shook his head. Just days before he was bashing about how the Military was full of pigs and scum. Yet here he was, fighting for the people he had called scum and trash. To him it was pretty ironic that it happened, because somewhere down inside of him he knew that they weren't all scum. And Anemone was starting to prove that part right. When he thought of her name, his heart gave a horrifying jolt. It was his fault that she was injured in the first place. If he had just followed orders and done what was to be done, she would have been okay. He groaned angrily at himself and punched at the wall.

His fist smashed through the wall, creating a hole equal to his fist. When he retracted his fist, he saw that a few of his knuckles looked bruised and one was bleeding. "Hitting the wall won't solve your problems" A voice yelled down at him from behind. Toya turned quickly around to find the source of the voice. When he saw who it was, he started to scowl. Dominic stood at the top of the stairs looking down at him from behind a book. His eyes staring directly into Toya's, threatening to bore right into them if given the chance. Toya huffed grimly at Dominic and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's it to you huh?!" He asked angrily.

Dominic smirked from behind his book and closed it softly, placing it back in his pocket. "Oh nothing, just having fun watching you blame yourself for what happened" Dominic said softly as he turned to walk towards the ship. Toya turned around so fast that he almost lost his balance, his eyes staring at Dominic coldly. "What the hell do you know?! Knowing that someone could have died because of a stupid mistake you made?!" He yelled at Dominic. His voice echoing in the quiet hanger around them. Dominic stopped walking and turned back towards Toya, his eyes cold and ruthless.

"Just shut up and get over it, There is no use of beating yourself up! Even if you had gotten her killed, what would beating yourself up solve? It would not change the fact that she died and its your fault!" He said softly and coldly before turning to board the ship. His words hit Toya like that of acid, it melted into his mind. Toya sighed softly and sat down where he stood. His mind was racing with possibilities of what he could have done. Yet they either ended with him dying, or Anemone getting hurt worse than she already was.

He sighed softly and hung his head. Until he heard the clattering of small wheels on the floor as they echoed around the place. He picked his head up to see Anemone being loaded into the Battleship while still accompanied by Dewey and a team of medics. Then the hanger door opened towards more squeals of wheels. He turned to the Hanger door to see them wheeling in that LFO, well his LFO. They quickly loaded it up as though they were afraid to touch it.

Toya smirked softly as he got up from his spot and walked so that he could enter the ship. He was right at the door when Dewey emerged slowly with Dominic at his side. Both stared at Toya with a mixture of disgust and anger. Toya bowed respectfully as they walked past him and started to talk again. Toya sighed softly and walked into the ship quickly. The first thing he did when he entered the ship was start to run towards the infirmary. He wanted to see if Anemone was okay, by god he hoped that she was.

He rounded the corner toward the infirmary and collided with someone. He fell backwards, right onto his butt and groaned softly. He looked up to apologize but before he could, he was damn near hugged to death. He pulled away just enough to see who was hugging him, and his lips stretched into a smile as he hugged back just as tight. Because the person he was hugging was Anemone, a bandage around her head but other than that okay. "Anemone…Don't ever scare me like that again" He said softly in her ear. She smirked to herself and pulled away from him, getting back to her feet and staring down at him coldly. "You're not out of this yet Toya, It was your fault the End got hit anyway…So your going to help clean it tonight" She said coldly with a cold smirk. Toya sighed softly and stood up, he nodded softly and looked down at her.

He was so close he could smell the gauze of the bandages around her head. He backed away slowly and turned to walk towards the hanger bay. It was going to be quite a long night for him, but he was happy that Anemone was alright. A few hours passed as he worked on the LFO. His hair was matted and his clothing was covered in oil. A small streak of it ran across his cheek yet he smiled. "Well, That takes care of the legs and arms, I'm just about done for the night" He said smiling brightly.

As soon as he had finished what he had said, he heard a loud thud, as though something had hit the floor. His heart started to beat faster after he heard the sound, making him pick up the wrench beside him. He started to walk slowly and cautiously toward the sounds direction. Soon he was going up the stairs, the sound growing louder as he drew up them. He wasn't paying any attention as to where he was going as he walked towards the sound. Then, suddenly the sound just stopped. Leaving him in the middle of the platform looking around for another hint of the sound. Then the lights in his area sprang to life unexpectedly nearly blinding poor Toya.

When he turned around he was so startled that he fell backwards off his feet. He was face to face with the very LFO that had tried to take over his body. Yet for some odd reason, he could not summon the fear that it had struck in him the first time. It did not have the eyes of an evil person despite its name. Yet its eyes hinted and gave off a motherly glow to him, which caught him off guard. It reminded him of his mother in a way, but the problem was that he had never met his mother.

His eyes closed softly as he fought back tears and though of what his mom looked like or even smelled like. But while he was trying to figure that out, the LFO in front of him activated its eyes. It stared right at him, analyzing him as though it were a scientist. "Well, Well, Well… If it isn't the weak human again" It thought. Toya's eyes sprang open to look at the LFO as he backed away into the steel guard behind him. "You….You can talk?!" He said in a haunted voice.

The LFO's eyes rolled slightly and stared back at him. "Of course I can talk, And Don't be so loud…Do you want to wake the other humans" She thought. "Wait… Your mouth isn't moving…How are you talking to me" He asked sharply. Its eyes locked directly onto him, making him twitch even more. "I'm not human, Now get me out of these restraints" She thought sharply. Toya looked towards the stair case, making the eyes of the LFO follow his gaze. "Do you really want to try and get to that, I promise you won't make it there" She said softly in her metallic voice. Now he knew why she did not speak, even talking as low as she could it echoed around the hanger. He sighed softly and looked back at the metallic head of the LFO. That motherly feeling that he was getting from it was starting to waver greatly into a fit of mistrust and fear.

This night was going to be quite a long one for him, that's if he survives it anyway. But he wasn't the only one having it bad, his brother was having just as much a bad time. Renton walked angrily away from the dining room where there was nothing but silence. He had just gotten punched and kicked around from Holland for trying to defend his brother, for trying not to let Holland kill him. He had barely gotten back on the ship when Holland called a meeting, and as soon as he walked in the door Holland decked him from the side. He started to yell at him, saying that the mission could have failed because of him. This made Renton angry and yell back at Holland.

"But he's my brother! And I refuse to let you kill him!" He had yelled. That served him to another punch, followed by a kick in the stomach from Holland. He had no idea that his idol was so cold and heartless towards others. And then when he looked to everyone, they just stood there and looked away when their eyes met his. "What else was I to do? Let him kill my only brother?!" Renton said softly to himself.

Some how even though he had gotten in trouble, He thought of what Toya would have done in his situation and it made him laugh. "If he was me… He probably would have picked me up and juggled me" He said laughing softly. Then a thought occurred to him! He remembered that he and his brother had packed walkie-talkies when they had set out to save Anemone and Eureka. When this thought crossed his mind, he ran towards his little tent beside the Nirvash and looked around for it.

When he had held it in his hand, he clicked the button and tuned to their secret channel. All he could hear was static, which made him speak first. "Hello? Bro are you there?" He said softly at first. Nothing, all he could hear was the static from the channel. He sighed and tried again. "Hey Nitwit?! Are you there?" He said forcefully trying to hold back a chuckle. But on the other end he heard static once again. He was giving up hope that his brother would answer tonight and put the talkie down. Yet before it had even left his hand, He heard a small voice from it.

"Hello? Who is it?" It said softly. Renton picked it back up to his ear and stared at the talkie. It didn't sound like his brother, it sounded more feminine to him. "Maybe he's just a little sleepy" Renton thought to himself. Little did he know that on the other line wasn't his brother, But it was Anemone. "Hey…Did I wake you Bro?" Renton said softly into the talkie. Anemone stiffened slightly as the voice peered through the phone. "So this is his brother? Or is it just a code-name?" She thought to herself. "Err.. No you didn't Bro…Why have you called?" Anemone said softly into the talkie. Renton smirked slightly and spoke in a sort of hushed tone back into the talkie.

"Are you a little busy with that Anemone Bro? A little Bow chicka wow wow?". Anemone's eyes widened as a blush spread across her pale white cheeks. She tried not to burst into a fit and curse at the person on the talkie, instead she tried to control her anger. "No…I am not brother…. I was just recalibrating the drive matrix on the LFO" She said in a matter-of-factly tone. Renton's eyes widened and he stared at the talkie in confusion. Since when did Toya have such a vocabulary? And he had went three sentences without making a joke about Renton being short.

"Nice vocabulary bro.. When did you learn those words?" Renton replied laughing softly. Anemone chuckled softly enough so that Renton did not hear her over the talkie and smiled. "Uhhh… I learned it from Anemone.." She said quickly. Renton smiled and nodded. To him it made since that his bro would learn something from a girl better than from himself. Renton sighed again and peeked outside of his tent to make sure nobody was around. Yet his luck wasn't all that good seeing as when he looked out, his eyes stared into the blue eyes of Eureka. "Renton? Who were you talking to?" She said softly and calmly.

Renton stared from her and to the talkie back and forward three times before completely cutting off the talkie. "Uhhh.. Nobody Eureka.. Just talking to myself" He said with a nervous chuckle. Eureka looked Renton into the eyes and shook her head slowly. "Renton.. I will ask again.. Who were you talking to?" She said firmly. Renton flinched slightly at the firmness in her voice and slowly tried to retreat back into the tent, yet he did not get far before a pair of strong manly hands grabbed the neck of his jacket and pulled him out of the tent. When Renton looked back toward the tent, he saw not only Eureka staring at him but also a very pissed off looking Holland.

"She asked you a question! Who were you talking to boy?!" He yelled at Renton making him flinch slightly and crawl back towards the hangar wall. Before he could say a word Holland pulled the tent up and started to go through Renton's stuff. Before Renton could even voice his defiance on this matter, Holland stopped looking and pulled up the walkie talkie. "Talking to yourself eh? Let's see who was on the line, shall we?" Holland said softly and clicked the talkie on. On their end all they heard was static, channel after channel of static. Luckily Renton had turn away from their channel before he had turned it off. But it would only be a matter of time before Holland found their channel. His luck was very short lived as Holland turned the dial once more and a little voice called over the talkie. "Hey! You there Bro?" The voice said softly.

Holland smirked at Renton in anger and clicked the button to talk. "Who the hell is this?!" He said forcefully into the talkie. Anemone stared at the talkie in contempt after being yelled at. But before she even had a chance to answer back, the talkie was yanked from her hand followed by a hand wrapping around her mid-section and pulling her away from Toya's stuff. When she turned around to look at who had pulled her, her face was inches from that of Toya's. "What are you doing in my room Anemone?" He asked softly. Yet again, before she could answer, Holland's voice once again blared out of the talkie. "I ASKED YOU A DAMN QUESTION MILITARY PIG!" He had yelled.

Toya's eyes widened as he released Anemone and stared at the talkie. That voice sounded so damn familiar to him, and that saying as well. That's when it hit Toya hard, that voice belonged to Holland! He fought the urge not to crush the talkie and softly as he could clicked the button. "Military pig? Is that what you just called me you bastard" Toya said calmly. Holland stared at the talkie and smirked wider. "Yes, I called you a Military pig! Think you can hide a spy on my ship huh?!" He spat into the talkie.

Toya's nostrils began to flair as he heard that voice again. "We have no spy on your ship, If there was one it would be me you bastard! And I would probably be dancing on your bloody, rotting, mangled corpse" Toya said as calmly as he could. Anemone stared at Toya in a slightly fear-instilled look. Up till now she had never seen him angry, or say anything like what he had just said.

"My corpse huh? In what lifetime you piece of shit!" Holland spat one last time before throwing the talkie into the wall, smashing it into pieces. He looked at Renton in anger one last time before storming off once again with Eureka behind him. Toya heard the crash of the talkie and knew that it was probably broken. He gently sat the talkie down on the dresser and looked at Anemone. Anemone's eyes connected with Toya's and it made her heartbeat quicken and the hairs on her neck stand on point.

Where there had been eyes of happiness, love, laughter, and peace. There now stood just one thing, bloodlust. "Anemone….I think it is time that you went to bed" Toya said in a soft calm voice as he sat down onto the bed and was nearly hidden in the darkness. Anemone nodded slightly, not sure if he saw her or not. She hastily ran out of his quarters and into her own. Her heart still beating quickly and she was sweating slightly. "What…What just happened?" She asked herself before she laid in her bed and slowly tried to drift off to sleep. When Anemone awoke the next day, thoughts of the night before still lingered in her head.

"Maybe he's feeling better today" She thought to herself. She got up and started to get dressed when Dewey walked into her room. When she looked at him, she saw a smirk on his face. Next thing she knew, he was hugging her tightly and chuckling softly. "Anemone, Where did you find such a fine soldier like that boy?" He asked softly as he released her. Anemone stared back at him in confusion. "Umm sir, I thought you said Toya was a babbling idiotic meat shield" She said softly as she finished getting dressed.

Dewey laughed yet again and turned to walk out of the room, signaling her to follow him. "Now, I know what I said about him, and I will admit, It seems that I was wrong" He said softly. Anemone nodded at him and followed after him. They walked in silence, except for the commotion that they heard ahead of them. They were in the viewing room of the ship, and nearly everyone was there. Anemone looked around and found that Toya was the only person missing in the flock of people.

Everyone was staring at the viewing screen with smirks and smiles on there faces. "Take a look for yourself at what you brought back with you Anemone" Dewey said gesturing to the view screen. Anemone nodded and looked carefully at the viewing screen. Her look of contempt turned to that of horror as she looked at the view screen. Fires were everywhere, buildings were burning, bodies littered the streets. She wondered who could have do this carnage!

Then her eyes fixed on a figure behind a row of fire, that was clutching something. That's when she saw an LFO start to shoot widely at the figure while backing away. The figured pulled from its back what looked like a sword. It was so quick that Dominic had to rewind and play it back again to get a good look. The figure, which was identified as Toya's LFO had busted out through the flames at such speed that the other LFO had no warning or even time to avoid it as the blade that was in the Devil's hand had sliced through its mid-section and caused it to explode.

The markings over Toya's LFO were glowing brightly in red as it slowly walked through the town. Anemone could not bear to view it any longer and turned away from it. "A fine soldier he will make, just like his father would have been" Dewey said loudly, which was followed by a chorus of Hurrahs. Over the loudspeaker in the viewing room, Toya's voice slowly yet loudly blared out of it. 'Commander Dewey….mission objective completed. Awaiting further orders". Dewey smirked softly yet menacingly to himself. "That will be all for today Toya. Return to the ship and get some rest" He yelled with a triumphant smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Renton: 0.0 OMIGOD! Toya's wearing a tux! Never thought I would live to see the day..  
Toya:Keep talking... And you won't live to see tommorrow...  
Kenpachi:Take it easy you two... Our readers are trying to well, read!  
Toya and Renton: Something you can't do one-eye!  
Kenpachi: Do I have to take off this eye-patch?  
Toya and Renton: 0.0 Chapter 6! Read and we live...  
Kenpachi: Yes read... but they might not live either way...

* * *

Victory had been reached over the rebels of this town. It was a victory closer to their new empire. So why? Why wasn't Anemone happy that they had won this battle? No, she wasn't happy how they or he had won. Toya had slaughtered people, not even daring to give them a moment to surrender. He had been sent out at daybreak and finished just as it turned noon.

As they loaded his LFO and him back on board, Dewey smiled and welcomed him with open arms. "Good job my boy! This victory means that we have captured the town of Santa Modesto" Dewey said smiling slightly as he walked beside Toya. "It was my mission and nothing more... As long as I am ordered I will comply" Toya said coldly, his eyes concentrated to the front of him. Dewey smiled happily and clasped his hands together. "Tonight we shall celebrate our victory today! So we shall have a ball" Dewey said smiling as he walked ahead of the group and grabbed the mike to the intercom.

"Attention everyone! In commemoration of today's victory, we shall have a ball in the control center one-hundred miles from here. The preparations are being made now and it will be ready by the time we arrive there in 4 hours! So I expect everyone to be ready to party!" He spoke into the mike and as if waiting for it, there came a monstrous cheer from the crew. Anemone smiled slightly at the thought of having a little time off, and then she looked at Toya.

His face blank and distant as he continued to walk on and into his room. Her smile faded as she watched him disappear into his room and she sighed heavily. "Well… Better get ready for the party now then" Anemone said to herself as she walked towards her room. Yet what they didn't know was that the control center they were heading too had been taken over by Holland's group and the rebels. And that they were the ones that had received the message about the celebration.

"So Holland, what do you want us to do?" Hilda asked as she finished reading the report. Holland smirked to himself and looked around at the people in the control room of the facility. "Everyone! Get ready for quite a party!" He yelled to them. Everyone nodded and left the room to get the decorations prepared. "Holland? Why would we throw a party for our enemies?" Talho asked, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and seriousness.

"What better way to lull Dewey into a false sense of security than to throw a party! Especially seeing as we won't be able to take on 3 fully armored battle-cruisers with just the Gekko" Holland explained to her and then walked out of the room. Leaving Talho staring at the door he had just walked through. Talho sighed to herself and looked out the window into the open skies. "Let's just hope that your plan doesn't backfire on us Holland" She said to herself as she got up and walked out after him. Elsewhere, Renton and Eureka were busy setting up the decorations for the "party" that was going to happen in less than two hours.

"Eureka… Do you think that Holland's plan is going to work?" Renton asked as he continued to mop the floor. Eureka barely moved her lips as she spoke "Yes I do". Renton sighed again and looked at his watch. "Just two more hours, do you think we should go change into our disguise?" Renton asked as he put the mop back into the bucket. Eureka nodded and put the last of the signs up saying "Victory for the Army" and climbed down the ladder. She walked past Renton and proceeded to the ladies changing room as Renton went into the men's. Back on Dewey's ship, Anemone was putting on her dress that Dewey had set out for her to wear.

He had said that everyone from the surrounding towns was invited and he wanted her to be the envy of all the females there. She smirked to herself as she remembered him saying that and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she did look quite stunning. She smiled again as she walked out of her room, then she thought of Toya and her smile vanished slightly. She turned to walk to his room only to find that he was walking her way, still wearing his battle-suit. "Hey! Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?" Anemone asked softly as he came into ear range.

"Parties are a waste of time… And I see no reason to go to one now" He said coldly as he continued on past her without even a second glance at her. She sighed and decided that if he wanted to act cold and distant, it was his problem no hers. Tonight she was going to enjoy herself, not caring what he does. But for some odd reason, she knew that she would think about him while at the party. Toya sighed as he sat in his quarters; he felt the weight of the ship start to drop and the lights from outside blaring into the window. They had arrived at the party, the party to celebrate the slaughter of an entire town of people.

As he was thinking the door to his room burst open to reveal a suitor. Toya stared at the man as he walked into the room and pulled from behind him what looked like a black suit. Toya looked from the suit to the man and back again. "Dewey's orders sir" The man said as he departed out of the room leaving Toya with a confused look in his eyes. The party was in full swing! Many people from the surrounding area had come to enjoy a festive night of dancing, drinking, and eating. Dewey sat on throne in the dance hall and smiled as he saw people dancing and talking to each other. Anemone sat by his side, looking around from side to side at who had attended the party. Then Dewey smiled to himself as he stood up and clapped his hand loudly for silence.

The music stopped and the people stopped dancing to look at him. "I would like to say welcome to our party tonight everyone! It is to celebrate a great victory for the U.N forces!" He said loudly. There was a boom of cheers from mostly everyone and a few modest claps from those that didn't cheer. "Now… If you would help me to welcome the man… or should I say teen that made that victory possible!" He said as he pointed up to the staircase and clapped.

And on that staircase, Toya stood staring down at the crowd of clapping people. He was sporting a tuxedo, something that he thought he would never have to wear in his lifetime if he could help it. His hair was combed out and sprayed to look straight and sleek. He walked slowly down the stairs towards the clapping people and made his way to Dewey and kneeled. "It was an honor to bring you victory sir" Toya said not looking up at Dewey.

Dewey smiled and pulled Toya up by the shoulder and looked him in the face. "I want everyone to clear the dance floor, as to let our special dancer entertain him" Dewey said smiling at Anemone. Anemone sighed and smiled at Dewey as she walked to take the dance floor, which everyone else proceeded to clear. Once everyone had cleared the floor, Dewey smiled and told Toya to take the seat next to him. Dewey smiled at the DJ who nodded back at him. The DJ popped a CD into the set and all the lights deemed down so that the only bright light was on Anemone. The song started to play slowly and Toya watched as Anemone started to dance slowly.

The song started to speed up and she started to dance to match the pace, never once losing her grace. Her dancing entranced Toya as he watched her dance, he could barely stop himself from getting up and dancing with her. Too bad that's exactly what happened. He slowly stood up and walked down to her as she danced, when he got to her she stopped dancing and stared at him. "Hey, may I have this dance?" He asked her softly as he bowed slightly. Anemone smiled and nodded as he took her hand and placed the other on her hip. The DJ smiled at Dewey and changed the song.

They slowly started to waltz with each other and the others around them just watched. Renton and Eureka watch in disguise and unnoticed by the military. Renton noticed his brother and Anemone and smiled at Eureka. "How about we show them up Eureka?" He said as he stood to take her hand. Eureka smiled and nodded as she stood with him and walked towards the other dancing pair. The DJ noticed the approaching pair and smiled to himself as he stopped the music and changed the CD. "Ladies and Gentlemen, seems the pair has some competition! So how about we spice things up ehh?" He announced as Anemone and Toya stopped dancing to glance at who had approached.

Toya and Anemone could not tell who the two were and bowed slightly as did Renton and Eureka. The DJ smiled as he started the music and the couples grabbed onto each other. The song started and they started to waltz, the two couples occupying two different sides of the ballroom floor. Dewey smiled to himself as he watched the two couples dance and closed his eyes with a smile. "Anemone… We have to win okay?" Toya whispered in her ear as they waltzed.

Anemone smirked to herself and nodded as Toya twirled her around slowly and pulled her back against his chest. Renton smirked to himself as he saw this and did the same with Eureka. From that point on, their dancing got fiercer and more astonishing to watch. They danced on for what seemed like hours but in reality was only 10 minutes. When the song died down, the two dance groups were tired and holding their partners next to them.

Both breathing heavily, they stared at each other. Around them was complete silence, which was followed by a roar of applause and whistling. Dewey stood to clap and so did everyone else around him. "Marvelous! Simply Marvelous to see such dancing in our youths" Someone yelled and everyone else started to scream and holler in happiness. Dewey smiled to himself and looked at the smiling faces and crowds.

"This has gone exactly as planned… Now with this momentum we can rocket and win our next fight!" He thought to himself. Everything that night was fun and festive, well it would have been. Holland stood in the shadows with a wide grin on his face as he made his way near Dewey, a combat knife held in his hand. Bloody from the two guards stationed at the back. Yet right when he was about to make his move, there was a large explosion outside and flames erupted from outside. Everyone started to panic and quickly leave the room as Dewey looked towards his officers. They were all looking at him in respect and waiting for orders, including Anemone and Toya.

Dewey nodded at all of them and they all sped off, rushing for weapons and towards their battleships. Holland had retreated back seeing as more guards had rushed over to surround Dewey, and he knew that he would not have a chance against all of them. When he had gotten to a safe distance, he radioed the rebels angrily. "What are you doing? This is not part of the plan!" He yelled viciously into the radio.

"To hell with the plan! We just found out… that they… those bastards killed everyone in Santa Modesto! It's a bloody damn mess!" A voice yelled back from the radio. Holland's eyes opened wide in shock and his hand started to shake uncontrollably. "They said…. It was a lone LFO, Black with weird red markings on it that had flown into the city and…. Well you know…" The voice said back one last time before nothing but static was left. Holland gripped the small hand-held radio tightly and crushed it. His mind had realized just at that moment who was responsible for the town, of course it was Dewey. But more importantly, it was that kid's fault. And by the gods, he was going to make that kid pay for every life lost.


	7. Ever changing person

Toya and Anemone rushed along with everyone back to the battle ships. They were under attack from the remaining rebels of Santo Modesto. Just thinking the name of the city made Anemone uneasy, especially after what she had seen. She looked ahead at Toya at this thought. He had been such a kind and nice person, how could he have been that cruel? How did he change so damn suddenly in less than a night?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she collided with someone. She fell to the ground to look up at a man she had never seen before in military uniform. He looked down at her and smirked. "You're coming with us girlie!" He said loudly and grabbed Anemone by the hair while another man grabbed her legs. "LET GO OF ME! GET YOUR FILTHY DAMN HANDS OFF ME" Anemone yelled. It happened so fast that she didn't even know what had happened.

One second the two men were grabbing her and dragging her away screaming, and the next the man holding her legs had fallen to the ground lifeless. The other man had released her and tried to draw his weapon, only to fall to the same force that had killed the first. Blood sprayed from his head wound as he fell to his knees next to Anemone. She looked over at him and noticed he was looking back, the last emotion of horror still etched on his face as his eyes dulled to lifeless gray orbs.

"Anemone! There is no time to just stay here and goof around" Came Toya's voice and the reloading of a gun following after it. Anemone looked up to see Toya turning away from her and walking towards the hanger bay. It was a precaution, but it seemed that moving his LFO to the hanger bay had been the right thing to do. He turned back towards Anemone to see her standing still, her eyes wide in shock towards him.

"What? They were the enemy….Now get a move on!" Toya nearly yelled at her. It brought Anemone out of her state of shock and made her glare at him. She quickly walked up to him and slapped her hand right across his face. For a moment, the world seemed to stand still as the two of them stayed in their positions. Toya slowly tilted his head towards Anemone and raised his hand to touch the spot that she had hit. Before he could even utter a word, she had stormed off towards the Battleships and to its hanger.

Toya stayed like that, until he remembered where he was going. He turned into the hanger and practically raced himself into its cockpit. He jumped in and shut the cockpit door behind him as he kicked it. "Miriku wake up! We got a job to do" Toya yelled, his hand raised to the nerve sensor ring above him. He heard the familiar grinding of the gears and felt the tightening of the ring around his hands. After the entire black ring had covered his body, leaving the black suit, he charged for the hanger door. Once near it, he was about to open it when it was dented by the impact of something hitting it.

He decided that just opening it wouldn't help much so instead he pulled his blade from its sheath at the side of his LFO and cut right through the door. He charged through the door and decided to assess the situation. It seemed that the body that had hit the hanger door was in fact a rebel LFO, with its body nearly ripped asunder by the looks of the claw marks. Toya smirked to himself and looked out into the sky.

He could see the gun and laser fire from the rebel and military LFOs. He nodded to himself and took the board from the downed LFO beside him. He dashed forward and jumped atop it, taking nearly no time to jet into the air. When he was airborne, he already knew he had it coming. A few gun blasts and some missiles barely missed him as he zoomed farther and farther into the sky.

Through the eyes of his LFO, he looked over the battlefield and shook his head. Three of the five carriers were destroyed, and it seemed that the guests that were running out of the building were starting to be fired on. He couldn't have that now could he? Just as fast as he had zoomed into the air, he made a dive for where the LFOs that were attacking the civilians were. They noticed him before he was near enough to attack and launched a barrage of gunshots at him.

He yielded the board upwards so that it blocked most of the shots, making them ricochet off of it. A few scraped the arm of his LFO which sent a jolt straight through his body. He gripped the board harder and pulled it around in a short arc. The bullets had not yet stopped and continued to scrape the LFO. A few stray bullets scrapped across the face of his LFO before he finally did what he was planning. With all his strength behind it, he launched the board like it was a boomerang right at the rebel LFOs. One of them managed to jump out of the way in time, while the other was ripped in half when the board sliced through its mid-section, causing it to explode.

The explosion and debris shot in all direction and knocked the other LFO even further away. Before it could regain its footing, Toya's LFO punched its hand through its head and ripped it off. He looked over towards the escaping crowd and nodded to himself. They looked like they would be just fine now, so time to get back to the fight above. But that's when it hit him, how exactly was he going to get back up there now that the board he was using was smashed.

He was mid-way through thinking when he saw in the corner of his eye something glowing and pointed in his direction. That glow looked so familiar to him, but where had he seen it before? His eyes widened as he turned and started to run from the light. Now he remembered where he had seen that light before. It was the light of a particle cannon being charged to fire. He looked over his shoulder and right into the glare of the cannon being fired. It cut right through the trees behind him as it headed his way.

There was just no way that he was going to be able to outrun the particle beam aimed at him, so he turned slowly to stare right at it. Yet right when it seemed that he was going to be hit, he was tackled out of the way at the right second by a red and white blur. He looked over to see none other than that of the Nirvash, standing tall over him. "Uhhh…. Thanks?" Toya muttered to himself, earning him a giggle from behind him.

"Oh so now you show up? What the hell have you been doing" Toya snapped, looking over his shoulder at Miriku. "Well…. I was visiting a few different dimensions…. And reading a few things on you humans" She said nonchalantly. Toya growled and turned back to face the Nirvash as he got to his feet. He saw the cockpit of the Nirvash open and saw a figure stand out of it. He thought of his brother and did the same, stepping out of the cockpit of his LFO.

He smiled softly as he looked over to the Nirvash, expecting to see his brother smiling back at him. Yet, all he received was the sound of a gun being cocked and blue hair. The words slowly left his mouth as his eyes widened. "E-Eureka? Wha- What are you doing?". "Doing what I was told to do, which was to kill you" Eureka said softly, her eyes fixed on Toya and her face emotionless. Before he could utter another word, he heard the sound like that of thunder and felt a sharp pain in his arm.

He looked over at his left arm and noticed the hole and the crimson blood flowing freely from it. He quickly jumped back into his LFO and shut the cockpit. So many things didn't make sense at that moment. If she wanted him dead, then why did she save him from the particle cannon? And why did she miss when she was only at that distance? Every time he tried to move it, his left arm sent an intense jolt of electricity through his body.

He quickly turned to run from the Nirvash, knowing that Eureka would probably try to kill him if he stuck around. As he turned to run, he heard the clicking of her cockpit closing, making him run even harder to put more distance between them both. He took in his surroundings and checked around to see where he could hide, but found near to nothing. The only thing that even remotely looked like he could hide in it was a cave, wait that's it! If he ducked into the cave, then he would be able to lose her in the darkness, that's if he got deep enough.

He heard a shot go off and then the sound of it scraping against metal. His skin burned where the bullet had hit and all doubts of running into that cave disappeared. He bolted there with his LFO as fast as he could, ignoring the constant gunshots and the burns of the bullets that managed to hit. But he was so close; he only needed to run for no more than a few more seconds before he reached the cave. But in those few seconds, something that was fatal happened.

Caught in the mud, his left foot gave out and he fell hard against the ground. It was over, he was going to die! He turned around and stared face to face with the barrel of the Nirvash's gun. "The chase and the game are over Toya" Came Eureka's voice from her LFO's loudspeaker. Lightning flashed in the background and illuminated the Nirvash and the barrel of the gun, but it also illuminated something that not even Toya had seen before.

And by the time Eureka was ready to shoot, one of the battleships that had been trailing fire and smoking, made a crash landing behind her. She turned quickly as it skidded across the ground, knocking both the Nirvash and the Demon into the cave before exploding itself. Said explosion caused the two LFOs to fly even deeper into the dark cave and caused a landslide that managed to seal the exit of the cave. Well he had made it into the cave, but with the addition of the Nirvash laying beside him, face to the floor and the gun laying away from it.

Wait, The GUN! Just as quick as he could, he hoisted his LFO up and tried to make his way toward the weapon. But, he discovered something at that moment; the explosion must have damaged his LFO because the power went out. He dropped back to the ground to lay next to the Nirvash, both of their eyes staring right into the other. Toya groaned as he pulled himself from the connection and made his way to the cockpit, hopefully the LFO still had enough power to open the door, and lucky him it did. As soon as it was open, he dragged himself out of his LFO and looked around, only to see the cockpit of Eureka's LFO opening.

He cursed his luck and quickly got down from his LFO, making sure to close the door to make it appear as though he was still inside. But as soon as he saw her get out, he came out of hiding. She was struggling just to get out, and he guessed that her left arm was either broken or just sprained because she was only moving her right. He quickly but cautiously made his way over to her, making sure to keep his eyes on her good arm. He thought maybe he could get to her before she could even notice him,that was a bad choice. With the reflexes of an injured cat, Eureka whirled around to look right into his eyes, if he were superstitious, right into his soul.

She looked over towards the head of her LFO and noticed that the gun had fallen out and now layed beside it. Eye contacted broken, she charged as fast as she could for the gun, but Toya wasn't just going to stand there and let her get it first! Since he was uninjured, he had no problem running and grabbing the gun, just as Eureka herself reached a hand out for it. When she looked up, she was looking down the exact same barrel that Toya had looked down earlier.

"Ironic isn't it Eureka" Toya said coldly, the lightning outside giving a thunderous boom as Eureka looked up at him. He had the gun and she was his hostage, but now what was he to do now that they were stuck in a cave?


	8. Resolving our hatred

Toya:Okay... We finally got this chapter up... Hopefully we can do it faster  
Renton:So we got to live... I'm so happy...  
Kenpachi:...............*depressed* Yeah... But not for long

* * *

Time passes quickly when you're awake, especially if you have not slept for a few days. That's how Toya felt as he laid up against the Demon and quietly watched Eureka sleep. After the first few hours of him pointing the gun towards her, she had collapsed from fatigue, allowing him to be at ease and try to get some rest. Yet, before he could even try to rest, he found out just how good Eureka was when she wants to get something. Toya rubbed his left arm absentmindedly as he started to remember.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toya sighed softly as Eureka finally fell asleep, after what felt like hours of staring at each other. Neither moving, afraid that if they did the other would get the upper hand. He quickly sat down to rest his sore legs and lends his head against the cave wall. He placed the gun against his right arm and closed his eyes. A little sleep is just what he needed right now, just for a few seconds. But nobody ever wants to do it his way, because he was roughly nodding off when he heard quick movement coming from the front of him.

His eyes opened quickly, just in time to raise his left arm up and deflect a kick that was well aimed towards his face. As quickly as he could, all thoughts of the gun flying from his mind, he raised his right arm and grabbed her ankle with it. He thought that was it, until she whirled around with her other leg and caught him in the corner of his neck. That kick alone sent him reeling into a piece of stalagmite.

Luckily for him, she had forgotten all about the gun as well as she followed after him, arm raised to fight. He thought for a second, since she was injured that she would be much easier to fight than he thought. On that day, he learned a lesson he never thought he would learn from her. NEVER UNDERESTIMATE YOUR OPPONENT, INJURED OR NOT! He had barely had time to raise his arm again to avoid another kick from her, this time aimed at his mid-section.

Yet, to follow up the blocked kick, her arm came towards the part of him that if left open and scored a blow that made Toya quickly back away. She barely looked as though she had broken a sweat, yet Toya was having a hard time keeping up for her. He had not even tried to deliver a blow, since he was on the defensive. He growled at himself as a few memories passed through his mind of him and his brother fighting, almost always the exact same result came from those fights. Renton would charge and Toya would be on the defensive the entire fight, ultimately ending in Renton grounding Toya and winning.

Not today, this time he was not going to be on the defensive. This time he was going to be the one on the offensive. As soon as his eyes caught sight of her charging yet again, he decided to charge at her himself. They were mere inches from each other before Toya decided to throw a punch at her left side, looking to ground her as fast as he could. Yet, all his punch hit was air; she had quickly ducked to the right and caught him right in the ribs below his right arm.

He coughed from the impact and his foot nearly gave way, but he kept it standing firm and quickly swung his arm back in a quick side arc that caught her in the crook of her neck. She quickly flew back away from him and against the rocky walls. She quickly got to her feet, her eyes like that of a hunter that had spotted its prey. Toya stared back at her, trying to match her ferocity but he could tell he was failing tremendously. He would have made another run at her, if not for hearing a bellowing wail from the side of them, into the darkness of the cave.

He quickly looked over, only to see a pair of red eyes starring out of the darkness directly at them. It seemed that Eureka had not taken her eyes off of Toya and took his moment of weakness as her chance to take him down. As quickly as she could, she jumped and delivered at kick to the side of his jaw, it sent him hurtling until he made a loud crashing sound as he collided with his LFO. Smiling triumphantly, she turned only to be lifted up and tossed back against the wall.

Her eyes tried to register what was going on; she was just tackled back a boar, and a big one at that. Its fiery eyes stared straight into her own, until it reared its head downwards and she had to quickly jump out of the way so that she did not get crushed against it and the wall. When it did hit where she had been, she saw the stone crack under its force, dreading what would have happened had she not decided to jump out of its way.

It quickly turned back towards her, even more enraged than it had been before. She got up and assessed the situation as best she could, there was an angry boar and she was against the wall. She could not fight it head-on, nor was there a way to lead it away from her. While in the middle of contemplating her decision, there was a gunshot that echoed throughout the cavern. Before Eureka, the boar had fallen and laid there, blood gushing from the back of its skull. She quickly looked beyond it, only to find Toya grasping the gun in his right hand, a smug smirk on his face.

Then he turned the gun on her and she showed no fear and closed her eyes. Thinking she was to suffer the same fate as the boar. "Hey… do you know how to cook it?" Came Toya's voice instead of a gunshot. Eureka whirled around quickly, to find him prodding the corpse of the animal with the barrel of the gun. Eureka eyed him suspiciously, never one to let down her guard. Toya looked up at her and smiled sweetly "Well? Can you or can you not cook it?" he said softly and put the gun down on the ground and proceeded to drag the dead carcass of the bull towards their LFOs. Reluctantly, Eureka decided to follow after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After that incident, they had started to trust each other to an extent. Well, as far as one of them trying to get to sleep in this cave while the other decided to keep watch with the gun. They had done this for three days, barely talking to each other except to the other that it was their turn for watch, or to go find some more water. He looked over to what had remained of the Boar's carcass and shook his head slowly.

If they didn't hurry and find a way out of here, they would starve to death because the Boar was nearly stripped clean. It looked as though it would last another day or maybe two but no more than that. Toya groaned softly and stood up to stretch, making a rock tumble from behind him. Quicker than a bullet, Eureka shot up and looked around quickly. She found Toya staring back at her, and sighed in relief.

She stood from her spot, and walked over towards him. He sat back down against the Demon and she followed suit, sitting beside him with her legs against her chest. "You know you can go to sleep…. Your watch isn't for another two hours," Toya said softly, even though he couldn't really tell what damn time it was. She slowly shook her head and looked up towards the ceiling. "I'm not tired…. I'm, Just worried about my children" She said softly, making Toya's eyes widen and look over at the girl beside him.

She had kids, Eureka had KIDS?! "Renton has got his work cut out for him…."Toya said softly. Eureka turned towards him and looked at him in a questionably manner. "What did you say Toya?" She said softly, her eyes staring into his. Toya quickly thought of something to say and smiled at her. "I said it must be nice to have children of your own" Toya said softly, his eyes leaving hers to look towards the wall that all of a sudden became interesting to him.

He heard a sigh from Eureka and turned to see her looking at the same wall he was looking at. "You know… you and Renton are nearly the complete opposite… Here you are, with the Army and killing innocent people and Renton is with us… Helping the Gekko to stop the Military" She said softly, her expression as blank as it always is. Toya felt his heart sink; he hadn't killed anyone that was innocent…

He always made sure that they fired first before he attacked, was that the same case as what happened in Modesto? Where those rebels innocent, no they couldn't have been. They attacked him when he questioned them about it, wait… Did he question them? Maybe he had acted out of his rage towards Holland and just started shooting. He would have to ask Dewey about it if they got out of here, more like when they got out of here. He looked towards the only opening towards the wall and quickly grabbed a hold of the gun tightly; he had seen a shadow run past it.

Eureka looked over towards Toya and noticed his grip on the gun, her eyes followed where his were facing, quickly noticing that a shadow was indeed present. He aimed the gun dead center towards the shadow, he was not about to be killed if another boar decided to bound its way through. Yet, instead of a boar running through, he saw a few more shadows moving in the darkness.

Great, just his luck that it wasn't alone. He heard a faint mummer from behind him, only to turn around and notice that Eureka was gone. He mentally cursed at himself and looked back ahead towards the shadows. Again he cursed himself, as he saw Eureka was moving towards the shadows. "Eureka stay back! They could be dangerous!" Toya yelled after her, he had gotten up from his seat and was approaching Eureka slowly from behind, keeping his eyes on the shadows. "Dangerous? Who has the gun here little brother?!" A voice yelled from the shadows.

That voice sounded so familiar to Toya, he recognized it from somewhere. Then as to confirm it, one of the shadows slowly walked out of the darkness, to reveal spiky brown hair and an arrogant smile. It was Renton! Toya dropped the gun to his side and quickly ran to embrace his brother, but he was beaten there as Renton ran and embraced Eureka. Toya growled at them and turned the gun on the other shadows. Renton looked over at his brother and grabbed the gun, attempting to lower it.

"It's not Holland, its a few friends" Renton said softly, trying to comfort his brother. Two of the figures turned away from the group and headed the other way, while the third figure walked out of the darkness with a smile plastered on her lips. "The name's Talho, Nice to meet you kiddy" She said with a smirk on her face. Toya looked her up and down and quickly busted into a fit of laughter, leaving Talho to stare at him with an expression of utmost confusion.


	9. Kidnapped!

Kenpachi:This is the last of the updates... Hope to upload a hell of a lot faster next time  
Toya:Ehh.. I like this one better than the others...  
Renton:So do I...  
Kenpachi:*twitch twitch* Say the disclamier before I kill you both...*reaches for zanpaktou*  
Renton&Toya: He does not own anything except his created characters... i.e Toya... so yeah...

* * *

Renton sighed to himself and nudged Toya in the ribs, effectively making him stop his laughter. "Sorry , my brother can be an idiot some times" Renton said apologetically, bowing slightly to Talho. Toya rubbed his ribs where Renton had hit him and followed suit with a slight bow. Talho smiled down at the two boys, liking feeling superior and tapped her foot lightly. "Well, it's perfectly okay…. Now I think it's about time that we got the hell out of this place" Talho said softly, turning from Renton and Toya to walk towards the darkness.

Renton smiled and grabbed his brother by the arm, pulling him after him towards the darkness. Toya shook off his brother and backed away slightly, eyes trailing back towards the downed LFO's. "Wait… What about the LFO's? We can't just leave them!" Toya said sternly, eyeing his brother up and down when Renton started to smile. "Who said we were?" Renton said simply, walking back to his brother and grabbing his arm.

Toya looked back towards the LFO's one more time before being pulled by his brother yet again towards the darkness. After what seemed like an hour, Renton finally released his arm when the cave started to fill with more and more light. Toya smiled and charged ahead of Renton, who quickly followed behind him as they approached the light. Before Toya knew it, he was outside in the crisp air and felt the breeze in his hair.

"Oh dear god have I missed this feeling! " Toya said happily, before noticing what else was in the clearing in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw the Gecko Go, the ship manned by Holland and the rest of Gecko State. He turned around to face Renton, only to feel a rag pressed to his lips. When it made contact, he made the mistake of giving a deep inhale through his nose, taking in an unknown smell from the cloth.

Before he knew it, he was out cold and fell to the ground. Renton dropped the rag to the ground and grabbed hold of his brother's arm, hoisting it over his shoulder as Talho took the other one and helped him carry Toya into the ship. At the top of the hanger doors, Holland stood with a smirk on his face, Eureka standing beside him with her blank stare looking down at Renton, Talho, and the unconscious Toya.

"He was easier to trick than I thought he would be" Holland said sternly, turning his head to look at the unconscious boy as Renton and Talho carried him past. "Holland… You have no sense of sympathy do you?" Talho spat, not even looking over her shoulder to see Holland's reaction. Yet, even though she could not see it, she could hear it pretty well from her distance from him.

"Military dogs don't deserve any sympathy… Especially after what this one did to that city" he said slowly, turning to face Talho, eyes glaring at the back of her head. For a second, Talho stopped walking, wanting to say something but she couldn't find the strength to say it. Holland expected her to turn around and chew him out, but instead she resumed walking away from him. His mouth parted as he stared after her, until she disappeared behind the sliding door.

"Just what… the hell is wrong with her?" Holland fumed; turning to storm off with Eureka on his heals. "Maybe it's her time of the month" Eureka said softly, walking by Holland when he stopped walking to stare at Eureka. 'Since when did she know what a period was?' Holland thought to himself as he continued after Eureka. Down in the brig, or on the Gecko the laundry room, Renton softly laid Toya down onto the bench.

Talho stood behind him, pistol at her side just in case the boy came to and started to attack. "Renton….I know it must be hard to do this to your own brother" Talho said softly, placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "It's alright , he didn't get hurt and that's enough" Renton said slowly, a small smile forming onto his lips. Talho smiled and turned to walk out of the room, looking over her shoulder to see Renton still sitting down.

"Renton? Are you coming?" Talho asked, turning around to face Renton. "I…I want to talk to him when he wakes up…" Renton said softly, not even looking over his shoulder towards Talho. Talho smiled and nodded, walking out of the door, closing it, and locking it with a slight click. Renton sighed and smiled down at his younger brother, happy that he knew that Toya was for once safe.

He lay down on a separate bench away from his brother and closed his eyes, trying to stay awake yet knowing he couldn't. He allowed consciousness to slip away from him and allow him to fall into slumber. His rest however, felt very short lived as he was promptly jerked from his sleep by a constant shaking. His eyes opened slowly, to look up into the face of his tormentor. Standing above him, with a smile on his face, was his brother Toya.

"Well that's a first… I woke up before you!" Toya joked, poking his brother in the head. Renton quickly sprung awake, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and hugging him. Toya smiled and hugged his brother back, knowing the feeling of not seeing the other in so long. "Err… bro… I got a question…. What in the hell happened?" Toya asked softly, releasing his brother just as Renton let him go.

"Well, how should I put this…?" Renton pondered, getting up from his seat and slowly pacing the small room. Toya watched his brother walk around the room, and couldn't help but chuckle as old memories started to resurface. "I was knocked unconscious and brought onto the Gecko wasn't I?" Toya asked softly, breaking his brother from his trance, making Renton stare at him.

"H-how did you know that?" Renton asked as he started eyeing his brother suspiciously, thinking maybe his brother wasn't even unconscious at all. Toya chuckled and pointed towards one of the washing machines, to a label that clearly said 'Property of Gekko State'. Renton looked at the machine and then back to his brother. He mentally slapped himself for thinking his brother would be caught on purpose and let a small chuckle escape form his lips.

"Well… Since I'm a prisoner, and you're here anyway… Mind telling me how the hell you have been?" Toya asked happily, lying back against the wall. Renton smiled and nodded, sitting across from his brother and looking outside of the window. "Well…Life on the Gekko is never dull I can tell you that…. I've been to so many places and met some very cool people! Like Moondoggie, Hap, Matthieu, and . There are a lot others, but I don't want to bore you with each of their names... Knowing you won't remember them either way it goes" Renton finished, earning him a glare from his brother, which was then followed by a chuckle.

"Okay… you're probably right on that one… What about Eureka?" Toya asked, eyeing his brother for any sign of faltering. And Renton did just that, a smile broke across his face from ear to ear at the mention of her name. "Bingo! I think I just hit gold" Toya said firmly, getting up to sit next to his smiling brother. "Come on… Don't keep me in suspense! Tell me everything bro!" He practically yelled, poking his brother in the arm. Renton's smiled widened and he lightly punched his brother in the arm.

"Okay ya lug…. What do you want to know?" Renton asked, smiling over at his brother. Toya wanted to jump with glee at his brother's words. He instead rocked back and forward on the metal bench. Renton chuckled at his brother's reaction. "I want to know everything! Don't you dare spare a single detail!" Toya yelled out, pointing and wagging his finger in mock threat at his brother. Renton smiled and stood up, taking a deep breath.

"Okay… She's helpful, incredibly beautiful! She takes care of three kids like they were her own…. Hell I think they might be! She's an awesome LFO pilot…. But she isn't very talkative…. And she does ignore me from time to time…. And so much more to te- why are you looking like that?" Renton said in that one breath, stopping only because of his brother. Whose face seemed as though he was trying to suppress a large laugh.

He didn't seem to be looking at Renton, instead looking over Renton's shoulder. Renton followed his gaze, trying to see what his brother could be laughing at. Brown eyes connected with blue ones, as Eureka stared right back into his. "U-u-umm… E-E-Eureka! H-H-Hi!...H-how long you b-been standing th-there?" Renton managed to choke out. "I came in just as you were talking abut how helpful I was…." Eureka said blankly, dropping a bag onto one of the washers.

Toya could no longer hold it, he busted into a fit of laughter, which seemed to echo in the room they were in. Renton's face flushed, and he started to poke his two index fingers together in embarrassment (think Hinata from Naruto). "W-well you see… My brother wanted to know about you… S-so I was telling him about you" Renton said softly, not daring to look up into Eureka's eyes.

"And why would you do that? He is the enemy after all, no matter what your relation to him is" Eureka said coldly, making Toya end his laughter to stare at her. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? What makes you think that I would even think about betraying my own brother?" Toya shouted in defiance, anger starting to rise in him. "Other than the fact that you are apart of the military? And that you are under Dewey's leadership and control?" Eureka said bluntly, casting a side glance to look Toya directly in the eye.

Toya was at a lose for words, sure he wouldn't even dream of betraying his brother. But then again, she had a few valid points on why Renton shouldn't trust him. Not like they were talking about anything important anyway. Eureka took his silence as confirmation, directing her next set of words at Renton. "Holland wants the prisoner sedated and ready to move." She said coldly, pointing at the bag on the washer. Renton's head snapped up quickly and looked at the bag, then back at Eureka.

"W-what? Why?" He asked frantically. "We are going to set a trap for the military, and he is the bait" She said bluntly, pushing past Renton and reaching in the bag. From the bag, she pulled out what looked like a gun with a needle at the barrel. Then she slowly pulled out a small, thin, cylinder tube that house a bluish liquid inside of it. Toya began to back away from her, eyes glued on the thing she held. He never really liked needles, and this was definitely helping him to hate them a lot more.

"S-STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Toya yelled at the top of his lungs. As if on cue, the door to the laundry room busted open, revealing a very happy looking Holland and a calm Talho. "Time to take your medicine pig…." Holland said in a sing-song voice. Renton was about to protest, when Talho grabbed hold of his arm and tossed him out of the room, quickly closing and looking the door from the inside. Renton turned around and started to kick and bang on the metal door.

"Don't hurt him! DON'T HURT HIM!" Renton yelled, continuing to bang and kick the door. On the other side of the door, Holland, Talho, and the needle wielding Eureka were approaching the cornered Toya. Toya had played this scenario over and over again in his head, there was no way to avoid them and he couldn't get to the needle in her hand. They were getting closer and closer to Toya, and just before they had reached him, he let out a yell that surprised them.

He took that moment to make a dash for Eureka. By the time he had reached her, he grabbed the needle that was in her hand and managed to nearly wrestle it away from her. He would have succeeded, had a pair of hairy arms not wrapped them selves around his torso, encasing his arms. And a set of rather soft hands held down his legs so that he could not kick the needle from Eureka's hands.

"Struggling will only make it harder for you… Just accept the sedative" Eureka said softly, pressing the needle into Toya's neck and pulling the trigger of the gun. Toya yelled in defiance as he heard the faint sound of the cylinder emptying its contents. Toya continued to struggle against his captors, feeling as the liquid entered his veins. His body felt as though it was not his own, starting to go limp in his captor's arms.

Eureka removed the needle from his neck and placed it back into the bag, her face expressionless. He felt his captor release his legs and then his torso, yet his body wouldn't respond. He could hear Renton's beating and screaming from the door, followed by a loud laugh as he slowly lost consciousness. "You're a real dick….You know that?" Came a feminine voice from the side of him, just as his body gave way and he felt the cold metal underneath him.

His eyelids became heavy, and he gave one last look around the room. Holland's smiling face, Talho's sympathetic face, and the expressionless face of Eureka. He would have flicked them off, had he been able to feel his fingers. He did manage to choke out one thing before he passed out. "Hey….. You're a real dick….You know that?"


End file.
